Forgive Me
by Klubidou
Summary: Lors de la finale, Yuriy décide de perde pour éviter la fin de monde et se faire pardonner de Kai, même en sachant qu'il peut en mourir. Que ce passetil lorsque Kai l'apprend et qu'il prend Neoborg en charge? [KaiXYuriy]
1. Prologue

**Auteure: **Kuriy (Clo)

**Genre: **Songfic (Que la prologue... pour le moment)

**Style: **Angst/Dark/Romance

**Couple: **Kala (Kai/Tala)

**Disclamer: **L'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartient pas (Dommage... j'aim'rais bien avoir Kai, Tala, Hitoshi et Brooklyn) Et Going Under appartient à Evanescence. Rien ne m'appartient!

**Dédicace: **À ma petite soeur, Maxou que j'adore! (Désolé pour le Evanescence!)

* * *

**Titre: Forgive me**

**Chapitre: (Prologue) Going under**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
__Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
__Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
__And you still won't hear me  
__(I'm going under)_

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues.  
La douleur traverse chaque parcelle de mon corps.  
Le sang coulent lentement et forme un lac autour de moi.  
Parfois, des cris d'agonie s'échappent de mes lèvres meurtries.  
Mais, jamais tu ne pourras les entendre...  
Tu es loin, beaucoup trop loin.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save my self  
__Maybe I wake up for once  
__Not tormented daily defeated by you  
__Just when a tought I'd reached the bottom  
__I'm dying again_

Je suis ici, seul dans ma souffrance pour toi.  
Tu me crois certainement coupable mais je ne le suis pas.  
Si ce n'aurait pas été moi, tu serais couché dans cette cellule.  
Le corps en sang et la folie te gagnant peu à peu.  
Mais je te sais en vie et en santé...  
Et moi, je vais mourir pour toi.

_I'm going under  
__Drowning in you  
__I'm falling forever  
__I've to break through  
__I'm going under_

Perdre était la seul façon que j'ai trouver pour te sauvé.  
Tu es tout pour moi.  
Malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire.  
Et ce que j'ai pu te faire.  
Je ne t'ai jamais oublier...  
comparativement à toi.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
__So I don't know what'a real and what's not  
__Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
__So I can't trust myself anymore  
_  
Me disais-tu la vérité lorsque tu me disais que j'étais ton meilleur ami?  
C'est possible...  
J'étais seulement ton _meilleur ami _rien de plus, rien de moins.  
Pourtant, lorsque tu t'es remémoré ton passé, notre passé, tu m'as ignoré...  
Qu'ais-je fais pour que tu m'en veulles?  
Ai-je simplement fait quelque chose ou c'est toi qui a changé?

_I'm going under  
__Drowing in you  
__I'm falling forever  
__I've got to break through_

Présentement, je me sens si faible et j'en ai honte.  
Mon corps bouge à peine et de toute façon j'ai trop mal pour bouger.  
Je vais bientôt sombrer...  
Si je ne me noie pas dans mon sang avant.  
Ironiquement, mon sang est de la couleur de tes yeux...  
Alors je vais me noyer en toi.

_So go on and scream  
__Scream at me I'm so far away  
__I won't be broken again  
__I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

Comme réagiras-tu en apprenant ma mort?  
Seras-tu anéantis ou indifférent...?  
Après tout, je ne serai qu'un autre mort dans ce monde.  
Un autre mort dans ta vie.  
J'ai de plus en plus de difficulté a respirer...  
J'ai envi de sombrer... de t'oublier.

* * *

**Waa... J'ai fait trop... m'enfin! Je tiens à preciser que j'ADORE Tala! C'est mon perso favorit! Mais bon... U Ca parait 'tête pas mais j'vais me rattraper dans la suite. A partir du prochain chapite, ce n'est plus des songfics... Ou y'aura 'tête un chapitre qui le sera, je sais pas encore. Dans le prochain, on change carrément de style! Et de POV! Ce sera celui de Kai. Hé! Hé! J'suis trop méchante avec eux! **

**Maxou! J'suis désolée de finir comme ça! Mais c'est la chanson qui l'a décider U J'pouvais pas continuer vraiment... Mais t'inquiètes, Super Kai arrive et sauve tout... Nan, j'rigole! Kai ne sauve pas Yuriy. Tu verras c'qui arrive mais tu m'en veux pas, hein? éè Je l'aime Yuriy et écrire ca m'a carrément briser le coeur. C'est une des choses les plus dûres que j'ai écris dans ma 'tite vie. S'cuse 'tite soeur! Mé... J'vais m'faire pardonner éè Promis! **

**J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour Tala... **

**R&R!**

**Kuriy (Clo)**


	2. Promesse

**Auteure: **Kuriy (Clo)

**Genre: **UU Err... Normal? POV Kai! On est carrément dans sa tête!

**Style: **Angst/Dark/Romance

**Couple: **Kala (Kai/Tala)

**Disclamer: **L'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartient pas (Dommage... j'aim'rais bien avoir Kai, Tala, Hitoshi et Brooklyn -- Je sais... tout le monde hait Brooklyn mais y'est trop Kawaii!)

**Dédicace: **À ma petite soeur, Maxou que j'adore! ;) Longue vie à G Rev, ne?

**RAR XD Vi, vi! J'en ai un DEUX!! **

**Maxou: **oo' Je suis en feu... Deux chapitres en même pas 2 semaines! Ca c'fête, ne? Voyons, tu me connais! Comme si je tuerais mon Yuriy! Duh! J'en ai besoin pour la suite! sinon comme j'vais faire mon Kuriy? Désolé de te décevoir, mais Kai ne sauve pas Yuriy! J'ai pas l'gout de m'éterniser dans l'abbaye! xx Et surtout pas de faire une rencontre avec Boris! (Je le ferais mourire dans d'atroce souffrance! Niark! Niark!) L'histoire passe directement à l'hopital! (Vi, vi! Y'est sauvé... m'enfin c'est vite dit! --' Y'est quand même presque mort et Kai risque d'le tuer après XD Mm... Whatever! J'en dis trop!) Oo' C'est fou comme j'écris pour rien dire... Et j'perd mon temps Xx j'veux écrire la mort... U la guérisson de Yuriy! ... Oublies, j'ai rien dis! Salut! J't'adore 'tite soeur! Bizoux!

**Sousou:** Mon retour? Err... Ouais, si tu veux... Oo' Contente de voir que tu aimes. Mais ce n'était que la prologue, là on commence dans la tête de Kai! nn Je me suis marrée écrivant. nn T'es fan de Kala!? YEAH! Convertie toi Kalisme! J'avoue qu'ils sont trooop kawaii!

**Titre: Forgive me**

**Chapitre 1 - Promesse de leader**

**POV Kai ( On est dans sa tête!)**

Je n'y crois pas! À peine retourné au Japon, Mr Dickenson m'annonce que je devrais retourner en Russie! Pourquoi? Cet imbécile d'Ivanov est à l'hôpital dans un coma profond, résultat de sa punition. Alors me voilà, assis seul dans une salle d'attente à attendre (1) que le médecin veuille bien se dépêcher. Personne n'a voulu me donner de détails... tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est dans le coma depuis plusieurs jours. Je crois que c'est 8 jours, mais ça reste à vérifier.

Y'a-t-il vraiment personne qui remarque ma présence? On ne peut tout de même pas me manquer! Je suis un des quatres champions du monde de Beyblade. À croire que ces vieux n'y connaissent rien! Ce qui est tout aussi propable. Mr Dickenson n'a pas voulu m'accompagné, il prétend qu'il doit me prendre une chambre d'hôtel... Je suis certain que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour ne pas devoir pourrir ici. Les hôpitaux me rendent malades depuis que je suis petit, du moins, j'imagine parce que mon enfance est encore un peu floue.

C'est pas trop tôt! Une infirmière daigne venir me parler. Finalement, il est dans le coma depuis 11 jours, huit est le nombre de côtes qu'il a de cassé. Je dois avouer que Boris ne l'a pas épargné, comme le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Mais il s'est acharné sur Ivanov plus que sur les autres. Les responsabilités de capitaine, je présume. Et puis, c'est à cause de lui que la fin du monde a été épargnée. Certainement pas grâce à moi... j'ai encore de la difficulté à réaliser que j'ai perdu contre Spencer! (2) Et surtout que Tyson a battu Tala... (3) Malgré ce que je peux dire, Ivanov est un adversaire de taille. Enfin, quand il est en état de ce battre.

Je devrais peut-être faire attention à l'état de ce baka d'Ivanov, ne? Une jambe de cassée, qu'une seule? Je retire ce que j'ai dis, Boris l'a épargné... dommage!

Bah, il lui a aussi cassé les deux poignets et fracturer une épaule. Si je comprend bien, l'autre est disloqué... Le language médecinal ne pourrait pas être plus compliquer!? ...Si... Je crois que ce qu'elle me raconte en gros veut dire que Tala a 64 de chance d'être muet et 34 d'être aveugle. Qu'est que Balkov lui a fait pour qu'il risque le mutisme et la perte de vue? Ouais, bon... Déjà qu'il n'était pas très bavard, ça ne changera pas grand chose. Attendez, s'il devient aveugle... il ne pourra plus jouer au Beyblade, ne? Il va perde son seul talent. Ne pas rire de lui...

Bah, j'en ai pas envi. C'est vrai! Si on m'enlevait le droit de pratiquer le Beyblade et Dranzer, j'aurais envi de frapper quelqu'un qui rirait. Pas que j'ai peur d'Ivanov, mais j'ai mes principes. Ne jamais touché à un enfant. (4) Ne jamais rabaissé quelqu'un qui est dans l'incapacité de se défendre -apart peut-être Tyson-. Ne jamais trahir des personnes qui ont confiance en nous... Err... on oublie celui-là! Tiens... l'infirmière parle encore? Je jure qu'Ivanov va payer pour me faire endurer ça! S'il survit, je le tue.

Elle croit qu'elle m'apprend quelque chose lorsqu'elle me dit que Boris lui a fracturer le crâne? Il fallait s'en doûter!... Fractures, commotion, coupure, brûlures, viols, entorses... QUOI?! Viols! Boris a violé Ivanov? Alors là, c'est clair, j'arrêtes de me marrer de la faiblesse de Tala! Si ce fou m'aurait violé ou simplement embrassé, j'aurais été traumatisé à vie, alors j'imagine pas ce baka. C'est pas bon signe... j'éprouve de la pitié pour celui qui -d'après mes maigres souvenirs- était mon meilleur mai lors de mon enfance. (5) Bon... récapitullons! Ivanov a 42 de s'en sortir, et c'est sans compter les 'effets secondaires'. Bizarement, je n'ai plus envi de rire de lui, bon, passons. Il risque le mutisme, la perte de vue, l'amnésie et... Err... la paralysie? J'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend ce discours des plus ennuyants, mais qui détient tout de même le destin d'un ex-esclave de Biovolt.

Elle croit me rassurer en me disant que s'il s'en sort, il ne devrait pas trop avoir de difficulté à se rapeller de moi? Premièrement, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions 'amis'. Deuxièmement, pourquoi voudrait-il se rapeller de moi? Troisièmement, je ne resterai certainement pas avec lui s'il sort de cet endroit maudit. J'ai une vie! Et un manoir à moi seul! Bah ouais! Voltaire est derrière les barreaux, alors je vis seul -quoique j'étais principalement seul avant aussi- dans un manoir avec une dizaine de serviteurs, tous à mon service.

Qu'est qu'elle vient de dire!? Il n'a pas fait ca pour vrai!? Je le savais, je suis maudit depuis ma naissance...! Ça explique aussi l'absence de Mr D. Il savait que lorsque je l'apprendrais, je lui fracasserais la tête grâce à ma fidèle Dranzer! (6) Je ne peux simplement pas le croire! Je préfère mourire plutôt que ça! Je... Je peux aller voir Ivanov? Disons que j'en n'ai pas trop envie. C'est vrai! Voir le massacre de Balkov ne me tente pas trop... mais je me dois solidaire! On est victime de Biovolt ou on l'est pas. Alors je comprend comme Ivanov doit se sentir... Enfin pas vraiment. Disons que je comprend plus Spencer -mais je lui en veux quand même-! Puisqu'il m'a battu monsieur a été acceuillit avec honneurs! C'est vite dit... Boris l'a tout de même maltraîté. Pour ne pas avoir été assez dure avec moi et pour affecter Ivanov encore plus. Étant capitaine, je sais ce qu'il veut dire par là. Quoi de plus frustrant que de voir les autres se faire battrent par notre faute? Il y a tout de même des exeptions! Tyson, Kenny et Max! Je préfère les voir souffrir que de souffrir moi-même! On est Hiwatari ou on l'est pas!

_**Salle 374 **_

_**Ivanov, Tala**_

J'y suis. Quelque chose au fond de moi me dis que je ne vais pas apprécier la vision d'Ivanov... J'ouvre la porte. C'est comme dans ces stupides films américains, les rideaux autours de son lit sont fermés. Bah, quand faut le faire! Après tout, je suis un Hiwatari! Quelqu'un de fort alors je vais ouvrir ses affreux rideaux jaunes. Note à moi-même: Dès mon retour au Japon -ou carrément à partir de maintenant- ignorer et avoir honte de mon nom... Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir ces trucs! C'est certainement la première et la dernière fois que je dis ça mais, Tala -tant qu'à être sympathique, mieux vaut se servir de son prénom!- me fait vraiment pitié. Tout ce que je vois de son visage c'est... le bas. C'est lèvres meurtries malgré les jours passés et son menton où trône une légère coupure. Mais ce qui frappe le plus c'est son cou. Balkov doit avoir tenté de l'étrangler d'une manière quelconque puisqu'il est bleu.

À cet instant, si cet assassin serait face à moi, je le tuerais. De quel droit a-t-il osé toucher à Ivanov? Y'a que moi qui puisse le rabaisser et le frapper -oui, c'est déjà arrivé... mais nous étions jeunes et il m'énervait-! Je jure sur Dranzer que lorsque je me retrouverais devant Balkov, je vais lui faire payer. Je n'aurais jamais penser pouvoir le hair (7) encore plus, bref. Il va souffrir!

Le cou de Tala me dégoûte... Et ces baka de médecins ne lui ont même pas recouvert! J'imagine que si les pansements serrent trop sa gorge, il va souffrir encore plus. Alors qu'est qui ne pourrait lui faire de mal? Err... Mais oui! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser plus tôt?! Il est mieux d'y faire attention parce que c'est à quoi je tiens le plus, si j'oublie Dranzer. Et comment je suis suposé lui enfiler mon foulard? Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, malgré ce que j'ai pu penser tout à l'heure!

Après une quinzaine de minutes, j'ai réussi à lui mettre. J'ai même monté le foulard jusqu'à son nez. J'avoue qu'on le voit à peine, carrément pas pour être sincère, mais d'après mes souvenirs, il trouvait que placé comme ça, le foulard me donnait l'air plus... fort. Et il a besoin de paraître plus puissant, moins faible.

Sa chambre n'est pas très luxueuse. Il fait tellement chaud qu'on pourrait étouffer, mais la chaleur est voulue. Ivanov en a besoin. Il y a deux petites fênetres d'à peine un mètre carré chaque sur le mur extérieur. Les murs, le lit et le sol sont d'un blanc éclatant. Vous me croyez maintenant quand je disais que les rideaux jaunes entourant sont lits sont affreux? Ils ne cadrent pas du tout avec le reste du décor Tala a beau être un Demolition Boys, il mérite tout de même mieux. Quoiqu'il n'a certainement pas conscience de se qui l'entoure. En tout cas, près de son lit, il y a une petite table où loge un téléphone qui est aussi jaune que les rideaux. Celui qui a décoré manque sérieusement de goût! À côté du téléphose se tient une toupie et une lampe jaune...

Attendez! Une toupie!? Je la prend dans ma main et une faible lueur bleutée s'en échappe, pas de doute, il s'agit de Wolborg! Bien entendu, le pauvre a connu de meilleur jour. Ses anneaux sont émiettés et égratignés, mais le loup se tient toujours fièrement sur son médaillon. Les médecins auraient au moins pu mettre Wolborg dans la mains d'Ivanov! Quoi de plus rassurant que la chaleur de son spectre? Peut être celle de la personne aimée... mais si cette personne existe, j'ignore son identitée alors Tala se contentera de son loup. Bon... J'imagine que je fairais mieux de partir. Est-ce que je devrais aller voir Spencer, Bryan et Ian? Pff! J'ai autre chose à faire.

Après un dernier regard pour mon foulard... d'accord... plus à Inanov qu'à mon foulard, mais il fait tellement pitié en ce moment! Je n'y peux rien! Je sans que je vais regretter ce geste dès que je le ferai, mais je dois le faire. J'en ai trop envi. C'est ce que je croyais, ces cheveux sont si doux qu'ils caressent mes doigts. C'est mal, j'en conviens. Mais c'est tellement rassurant! Je caresse du bout des doigts sa joue droite. Rétablies-toi vite, Ivanov. Si tu ne te bats pas, Boris aura gagné. Il t'aura dominé. Et c'est hors de question!

Bon, je dois y aller... Prends soin de toi, Tala. Je reviendrais. Je te le promets.

* * *

**(1) C'est logique, ne?**

**(2) Hai, nous aussi Kai!  
(3) Les grands mystères de la vie... qui n'plaisent à personne xx**

**(4) ...y'en a qui n'ont pas ce principe! On n'acuse persone... èé hein BORIS!?**

**(5) nn Et celui qui sera bien plus que ton ex-meilleur ami d'enfance, Kai! Kuriy 4life! **

**(6) TT Dranziiie!**

**(7) Mon ordi veut pas mettre les deux points sur le I.. Oo'**

**nn Bonjour! Vous allez bien?**

**Oo J'ai pas été trop michante avec Yuriy j'espère... TT Je l'aime tellement mon 'tit russe! Tout comme le Kala! Mwaha! Alors pour que le relation commence, il faut un évènement déclencheur! (--' Désolé, mais en francais, notre prof nous oblige alors ca devient automatique quand j'écris.) M'enfin! nn **

**Salut!**

**R&R Please!**

**Clo!**


	3. Discussion

**Auteure: **Kuriy (Clo)

**Genre: **...Normal!

**Style: **Angst/Dark/Romance

**Couple: **Kala (Kai/Tala)

**Disclamer: **L'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartient pas Dommage, j'veux Yuriy, Kai, Brooky, Miguel, Bryan, Spencer, Claude, Hiro, Mystel et Mathilda...

**Dédicace: **À ma petite soeur, Zia que j'adore! ;) Longue vie à G Rev, ne?

**RAR **

**Chibi Zia : **Kai pète ta bulle? Tu m'étonnes! Mais pourquoi y'a pété ta bulle? X3 Parce qu'il veut voir Yu' mourire? ... Tu trouves ça tout chou? De quoi? Oo' Oh... le foulard? T'inquiètes, Yuriy se réveille avec... enfin s'il se réveille! C'toi qui vient d'me dire que ca t'faisais rien qu'il meurt. Alors si j'le fais mourire, et que quelqu'un m'en veux, j'lui dis que c'est de TA faute! ...M'enfin... Salut! Bizoux!

**Sousou : **Argh! Je sais pas comment j'fais pour le démolire comme ça... en plus, c'est que le début... j'vais l'rendre fou plus tard... éè J'déteste lui faire ça mais, je dois le faire! Oui, oui, c'va déclancher l'amour de Kai... Quoique plus de l'attachement au début et quand l'cas de Yuriy va VRAIMENT être désespéré, Kai va réaliser qu'il l'aime. Mais ca n'empêche pas qu'ils vont souvent se dirent des trucs subtiles sans vraiment sans rendre compte et que tout l'monde va croire qu'ils sont ensemble... Tu vas voir, ils vont toujours être ensemble et j'vais faire pleins d'scènes hyper chou! Salut! Bizoux!

**Chibi-Taya-Bryan : **Merci, mais... j'peux savoir c'que tout l'monde trouve mignon? Sincèrement, j'vois pas! Je démolis Yuriy et j'me fais dire que c'est kawaii... oO' J'ai réellement besoin d'explications pour ça! M'enfin! Merci pour le review! Bizoux!

**Etoile du soir : **Merci pour le review! Mais le nom de 'Tala', je hais l'appeler comme ça! Alors, le nom de Yuriy est vraiment Ivanov! Yuriy Ivanov. Ce n'est pas Valkov (C'est Zia, ma p'tite sœur qui a inventé ça parce qu'elle savait pas ce que c'était!). J'ai écouté l'épisode 35 de Beyblade G Revolution en japonnais et Balkov (Boris) dit carrément 'Yuriy Ivanov'. En tout cas, bizoux!

**Titre: Forgive me**

**Chapitre 1 - Discussion avec un leader**

**POV Normal**

- Il est réveillé, Mr Hiwatari. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez aller le voir.

Kai resta sous le choc. Tala s'était réveillé! Depuis près d'un mois, il était dans le coma et, aujourd'hui, il s'était enfin éveillé. Bien sûr, Spencer et Bryan devaient être à ses côtés, alors il serait en terrain ennemi. Il soupire en réalisant qu'il serait prêt à les affronter pour le malade- ou plutôt la victime.

- J'y vais, merci de m'avoir prévenu, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Tala.

- C'est mon boulot! répliqua l'infirmière, puis elle rajouta: "Vous semblez être si près de lui, j'aurais été cruelle de ne pas vous avertir!"

Le jeune Hiwatari figea, mais ne laissa rien paraître en continuant sa route, malgré ses muscles tendus.

- Vous vous trompez, Ivanov me hait... **(1)**

Sa réponse n'eut pas l'effet qu'il espérait chez lui. Il souhaitait en disant cela se détendre et retrouver son assurance et non agrandir son malaise inconnu. Il se frappa mentalement, prit une grande inspiration et pousse la lourde porte. Comme il l'avait prévu, Spencer et Bryan étaient au chevet de leur capitaine. Le maître de Falborg leva la tête vers lui et le dévisagea, avant de tourner la tête vers le foulard que son capitaine portait. Il cligna quelque fois des yeux tentant de ne pas poser trop de questions. Spencer, de son côté, se contenta de lever un sourcil en direction de Kai.

- Qu'est que tu fais ici, Hiwatari? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance, en se levant.

- Je viens voir Ivanov... et récupérer mon foulard.

Bryan continuant de fixer le cou nu de Kai, ébahit.

- Tu as _vraiment _prêté ton foulard à Tala?

Kai réalisa la bétise qu'il avait fait et croisa les bras, tentant de redevenir indifférent. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tala qui le fixait de ses yeux remplis de douleur, mais qui montrait toute sa fierté. Ce dernier avait toujours le foulard monté jusqu'à son nez, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas le moindre du monde.

- En quoi ça te regarde, Kuznetsov?

- C'est mon capitaine!

- 'Pas mon problème.

- Suffit! Lança Spencer

Bryan lança un regard noir à Kai mais se tue. Kai, quant à lui, les ignora et s'approcha du lit et son regard fut plus doux, enfin, il ne semblait pas éprouver de haine ou de rancoeur.

- Hé... Ivanov, ça va?

Tala planta son regard dans celui de son ex-coéquipier et, à la surprise de Bryan et Spencer, hocha faiblement la tête.

- Hn... Tu peux parler?

Ce fut Spencer qui répondit, mais sa voix n'était ni violente, ni agressive:

- Il peut... mais c'est préférable que non. Sa voix est faible et il s'épuise rapidement.

Kai hocha lentement la tête. Il avait été surpris par le ton du Beyblader mais ne laissa rien paraître. Gardant son regard dans celui de Tala, il s'assit sur une des chaises présentent près du lit.

- Ivanov, j'peux te poser une question?

Bryan se leva d'un bond.

- Bryan, assis-toi, ordonna Spencer.

- 'Pas envi! J'ai envi de bouger!

- Alors, viens, on va aller mangé en-bas.

- Mais... Et Hiwatari...

- Il ne va pas tuer, Tala! soupira longuement le blond, avant de quitter en traînant Bryan derrière lui.

Kai remarqua que leur capitaine n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Il secoua la tête avant de réouvrir la bouche.

- M'alors? J'peux que poser une question?

- ...Oui... Fut la faible réponse de Tala, accompagnée d'un mouvement de tête.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler... Murmura la maître du phénix en soupirant. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais... est-ce que... lors de ton match contre Tyson... tu as...

La faible voix de Tala lui répondit: "Tu as raison... le moment est très mal... choisi...".

- Tais-toi, Ivanov! Et je _dois_ savoir! Il soupira et fronça les sourcils. Tu l'as laissé gagné, non?

À ce moment, une extrême fatigue apparut dans le regard bleuté du capitaine des Demolitions Boys. Il sembla gigotter légèrement.

- ...Je... je n'avais pas... le choix...

- Alors, continua Kai en fronânt les sourcils, tu t'es sacrifié pour...

- Pour... empêcher Boris et Voltaire de... dominer le monde...

Kai sentit un poids libérer ses épaules et ferma le yeux. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un faible sourire.

- C'était... sympa de ta part...

- ...Je sais...

- Évites de parler, Tala...

Le concerné ouvrit légèrement plus les yeux sous la surprise, entendre son prénom de la bouche de Kai, après toutes ses années, lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Il se reprit et ferma les yeux, le même léger sourire aux lèvres, mais qui était, malheuresement **(2)** -ou heureusement pour lui-, camoufflé par le foulard. Kai passa une main sur sa nuque nue. Le silence qui regnait dans la pièce était confortable et chaqu'un des deux l'appréçia.

- ...Merci d'être... venu, Kai...

- 'Pas d'quoi. Après tout, il va falloir cohabiter quand tu vas sortir d'ici.

L'hospitâliser fut sous le choc. Il lança un drôle de regard à Kai qui hausse la épaules.

- Ouais.. j'ai eu la même réaction. Mr Dickenson a décidé que je devais rester avec vous... Vas savoir pourquoi! Alors, il m'a trouvé un appart et vous allez vous y installer. Le problème, y'a que deux chambres... **(3) **

- ...Oh...

- J'me suis déjà installé dans une des chambres et un d'entre vous va devoir accepter le fait de la partager avec moi, il croisa les bras et soupira.

- J'imagine que... tu préfères éviter de la partager... avec Spencer...

- C'serait bien...

- Et... Bry-...an?

- Tu as de plus en plus de difficulté à parler... Mais t'as raison, Bryan ne m'tente pas trop.

- Il... ne reste... que.. moi.

- Tu te fatigues, Ivanov.

- ...Tu... veux... la parta-...ger avec moi?

- Ivanov! T'es exaspérant quand tu veux!

- RÉPONDS! Cette phrase sembla être de trop car Tala poussa un gémissement de douleur et se mit à haleter.

- ...Ivanov?! Si j'te réponds, tu m'jures de n'plus dire un seul mot?!

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit.

- Alors, ouais. J'préfère partager cette stupide chambre avec toi qu'avec un des deux autres. Content!?

Tala ferma les yeux. Ses dernières forces l'ayant quitter quelques secondes plus tôt. Kai soupira et se leva.

- 'lut, Tala. Prends soin de toi. J'reviendrai.

Puis, il sortit laissant son vieil ami seul dans la pièce.

* * *

**(1) **Et toi? Tu ne l'hais pas? Rôôh! C'est une preuveuh! Bwaha!

**(2) **Yup, malheureusement pour nous.... et pour Kai! nn

**(3) **J'vois pas de problème, moi! Et vous?

* * *

**Oi! J'ai finis mon chapitre! ... Err... j'crois que vous l'Aviez devenié. Mais bon, j'vous l'dis quand même! Niah! M'whatever... Alors maintenant, c'est certain! Kai et Yuriy vont partager la même chambre! Héhé! Mais Bryan va tout d'même s'opposer à cette idée! Bah, oui! Il l'aime bien son p'tit capitaine! Et il veut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose! J'le comprend, qui voudrait pas protéger Yuriy? Pas moi! ..Sur, j'préfèrerais m'faire protéger par lui mais bon! **

**Bon, bah! Salut! Reviews s'vous plait! **

**Clo!**


	4. Honte

**Auteure: **Kuriy (Clo)

**Genre: **...Normal!

**Style: **Ce chapitre est un pure délire! -- Que voulez-vous, Yuriy divague!

**Couple: **Kala (Kai/Tala)

**Disclamer: **L'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartient pas Dommage, j'veux Yuriy, Kai, Brooky, Miguel, Bryan, Spencer, Claude, Hiro, Mystel et Mathilda...

**Dédicace: **À ma petite soeur, Zia que j'adore! ;) Longue vie à G Rev, ne?

**RAR **

**RUSSE PAWAA- Err... Sasuke-san X3 : **_T'as failli pleurer?... qu'est qui est triste? o.0 Ah ouais, j'ai remarquer que t'étais trop sentimentale (X3 Je suis pas mieux!) Mais vi, la voilà la suiteuh! Duh! Pas besoin de l'exiger! _

_Au fait, VIVE LE RUSSE! XD... (oO Tu connais son nom? OMG! On sait même pas l'nom du Russe! XD On est trop nulle!) Et le stupidité de ROCK et MAX! X3! YEAH! Vive Armageddon! BWAHA! _

_Whatever, Salut! XD RUSSE PAWAAA! Bizous!_

**Kammy the sadik: **_C'est triste? Oo Ah... Erm... Ok... Ouais, je sais que j'suis méchante avec Yuriy mais c'est mon persos favorit! Sur que je le continue! J'peux pas abandonné un fic de Kuriy! Héhé! P Whatever, Salut! Merci pour ton review!_

**Chibi-Taya-Bryan: **_Merci pour le review! Yup! Yu' et Kai seront dans la même chambre -bien entendu, Bryan va v'nir foutre le bordel entre eux! Sinon, Bryan serait pas Bryan, ne? Mais c'pas d'sa faute! Il veut juste protéger son p'tit capitaine! Et puis, il emmènera sa dose d'"humour". Quoique dans ce chapitre, Yuriy est plutôt stupide. On va mettre ca sur la faute de sa convalescence! P _

_Malheuresement, au début, il ne va pas se passer grand chose dans leur chambre... deux trois engeulades! Mais bon, plus tard, c't'une autre histoire! Il va falloir que j'place ce fic **R **plus loin.. Rôôh! Lemon! P _

_Err... Je doute qu'il y est un truc que tu n'trouves pas Kawaii.. Apart p'tête Barthez, Balkov, Voltaire et Dickenson? Eurk! Sans vouloir te vexer, si tu les trouves mignons, mon estime pour toi va baisser!...Rassure-moi, tu les trouves pas mignons, hein? ... Whatever, Bizoux!_

**Bloody Queen: **_Merci! T'as aimé quand Kai a appellé Yuriy par son prénom? Malheuseurement pour toi, il va vite reprendre ses vieilles habitudes -en l'occurence 'Ivanov'. Mais bon, plus loin ce sera 'Tala', t'inquiètes! Ouais! Lemooon! P Mais c'est pour pluuuus loin! Rôôh! J'ai déjà hâte d'écrire la scène! Bwaha! X3 Pauvre eux... Ils va arriver un truc trop chiant! J'espère que tu n'm'en voudras pas trop parce que moi, j'vais me marrer! _

_J'ai décidé de sauter directement à l'appartement! Mais t'inquiètes, Bryan va faire la geule un bon moment encore! Et il va se montrer tellement protecteur envers Yuriy qu'il en sera stupide! Ou mignon... ca dépends. Je plainds Kai! Le pauvre... Il va s'en faire baver par Kuznetsov! Il faut bien que Bryan et Spencer -quoique Spencer est plus sage- servent à quelque chose, non? En tout cas, salut! ;) Bizoux!_

**Stéphy: **_Merci pour le review! C'est sympa de prendre deux p'tites minutes de ton temps pour ça! Héhé! Je suis plus habituée de dire: **KURIY PAWAAA!** de de l'entendre! Mais bon, j'suis contente d'apprendre que t'es fan comme moi et ma p'tite soeur (Chibi Zia)! T'écoutes G Revolution? C'est trooop le paradis! Parfait! C'est le TOP pour les fans de Kuriy! J'suis encore pognée sur la phrase de Yuriy : **I knew you'd get back to your senses enventually. Welcome back to our team, Kai! **C'était trop Kawaii!! Et quand Yuriy a gagné grâce à un regard de Kai! ( je l'aurai renié s'il aurait perdu!) En tout cas, si j'arrête pas j'en ai pour des heures! (Comme quand il était inquiet parce que Kai s'entrainait trop!) Ouais, bon! C'est vrai, j'te laisse! Salut, Bizoux! _

**'Tite Soeur: **_Vive ton nom! Duh! J'ai racourcie! J'te boude tu sais?! Tu m'réponds pu sur MSN! J'ai même arrêté Tu-Sais-Quoi, pour écrire et te reprocher de m'ignorer! Niah! T'es où au fait? TT Tu m'abandonnes en pleine crise de mutillage! Tu mérites la mort, nan, je blague! J't'aime trop pour t'en vouloirs!... Quoique... Ca reste à prouver... Rôôh! Alors j'te renis! (J'te reniais déjà?) T'es trop méchante! Tu veux pas m'parler! Argh! Alors j'te boude, j'te renis, j'te... whatever, tout c'qui veut dire la même chose... j'ai pas de dictionnaire des synonymes. ...j'peux avoir ca pour Nowel? Alors j'pourrai continuer ma liste parce que là... j'connais que Bouder et Renier... pas super pour faire pression! _

_Que tu l'veuilles ou pas, Bry sera protecteur envers Yu! -- Mr Nounours t'as vraiment marqué, hein? Moi, c'plutôt la scène du corridore et de l'escalier X3 Pov' Yu! En plus, Kai est chiant! Mais c'tait marrant! J'avais trop mal au ventre! Yu', si y'aurait été normal, aurait pu mourir! On est trop michante de s'être marrer! ...Bwaha! XD_

_Tu veux du BryXSpenc? M'okie! De toute façon, ils seront dans la même chambre. Si tu veux, je donnerai un nounours à Bry d'une manière pas-encore-trouvé. ...Oh! J'ai une idée! Bwaha X3! Tu crois pas vraiment que j'vais oser mettre Kai en haut? Pff! C'est la place à Yuriy! C'est lui le... le... ' m'enfin c'est sa place! _

_En tout cas... ah oui! XD Vive les chameaux qui enculent Kai dans l'désert! Aller, bizoux! _

**xX C'moi ou j'ai pas mal écris!? Whatever... j'vais commencer l'chap. **

**Titre: Forgive me**

**Chapitre 3 - Honte deleader**

**POV Yuriy (Tala)**

Bon... Si je récapitule, j'ai un nouvel appart -mon premier, en fait-, je vais habiter avec K-... Hiwatari, et Ian est mort **(1)**.C'est pas mal. Bryan et Spencer sont en colère après moi parce que je 'oubliés' de les prévenir et Hiwatari, bah, il est plus renfermé que d'habitude. J'ai l'impression que cette nouvelle vie sera pas de tout repos...

- Ivanov, tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça?!

Argh! Hiwatari! C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai figé en réfléchissant et que par hasard, il se trouvait là!... Oh non! Ne rougis pas, Tala! Ne rougis pas! C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette le foulard qu'il m'avait prêté! Au moins, il est tellement occupé a faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec Dranzer qu'il ne remarque pas que j'ai rougis devant lui! J'imagine pas la honte que j'aurais eu sinon! Mieux mourir! Je dois trouver une phrase digne de moi pour le rembarer... JE SAIS!

- Désolé de te décevoir, Hiwatari! Je n'voudrais pas que ton égo en prenne un coup, mais... J'aime encore mieux me faire violer par Balkov cinq fois par jour que de te regarder! Et puis, pourquoi je te regarderais? T'as absolument rien d'attirant!

J'ai jamais autant mentit... LUI N'AVOIR RIEN D'ATTIRANT!? Je mériterais de me faire... Err... de me faire faire un truc très souffrant pour avoir dit un tel mensonge! Hiwatari est un D-I-E-U! J'imagine pas la taille que prendrais son égo -déjà d'une grosseur démesuré- s'il apprenait ça.

- J'te rapelle que j'ai accepté de vous héberger... Alors ferme-là, Ivanov! Et si tu veux, retournes-y à l'abbaye! Je peux même t'y reconduire avec plaisir, pour m'assurer que tu t'y rendes.

Ouch! Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop aimé la façon dont je lui ai répondu... Bon... Réfléchis Tala! Prouves que tu es mature et que tu te fiches de ce qu'il dis! Trouves une réponse intelligente et simple!

- Hn! **(2) **

...D'accord. C'était pas fort... voir carrément nul! Mais c'est pas facile! Ce gars a toujours eu cet effet sur moi. Que voulez-vous... la perfection s'attire! Oh, c'était pas modeste, je l'avoues, mais qui a dit que je l'étais?

- T'as bientôt finis de ranger tes choses? J'attend après ça pour fermer la lumière et dormir.

Il a le don de me faire revenir rapidement sur terre! Non, mais! Avec lui, je ne peux jamais rêvasser! Bien sur qu'il m'arrive de le faire. En particulier lorsqu'il est à proximité! Héhé! Je suis pas un monstre sans coeur et dépourvu de sentiment -comme lui-, j'ai un coeur! C'est à se demander qui a été reprogrammé... moi ou lui? Voltaire l'a peut-être soumis à des trucs du genre au Japon... Je devrais arrêter de penser à ça, sinon je vais avoir une migraine pas possible! ...Oups? J'ai oublié de lui répondre et son regard me dit que si j'attend encore, il me tue...

- Ouais, il ne me reste qu'à serrer mes trucs de Beyblade dans ce tirroir.

Ouf! Sauvé! Ca aussi c'est un gros mensonge... j'ai presque rien rangé! Mais, Mr Hiwatari est trop occupé avec sa toupie pour le remarquer. Tiens, ça me rappelle.. je vais devoir changer les pièces de Wolborg. Il est plutôt mal en point...

- Hn.

Ah... Je suis pas le seul en manque de réponse intelligente. C'est déjà un bon point. Bon, si je veux que la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi n'augmente pas -ce qui serait assez étonnant puisqu'elle est assez élevée-, je vais rangé mes pièces détachées et mes lanceurs dans le tirroir!

- J'ai fini, tu peux fermer la lumière.

Je m'améliore! Je ne lui ai même pas ordonné... C'est déjà ça! Maintenant, reste à voir ce qu'il va répondre... J'attend tou-

- Ferme-là toi-même.

Je. Le. Hais. Il ne peut pas se lever et aller la fermer!? Mais non! C'est moi qui doit tout faire! Je suis pas son esclave! ...Quoique ce serait pas mal... NON! Reprends-toi Tala! Grr! Monsieur croit que je vais faire ce qu'il veut?... Bon... d'accord! Mais que cette fois!

- Voilà...

Je suis trop sympa. Il n'a pas idée à quel point il est chanceux...

- ...Tais-toi, j'veux dormir.

Retenez moi ou je le tue! Respire... Bon... Pas les poings, sers-toi de ta bonne vieille arme, Tal'. LE SARCASME!

- À vos ordres, _My Lord_.

Niah!... Pas parce que Hiwatari fait partir d'une famille noble que je vais le respecté! En particulier parce qu'il est le petit-fils de Voltaire... il ne mérite même pas ma gentillesse! Si, si! Je suis sympa en ce moment!

- Fous-moi la paix avec ça, Ivanov.

Oh! Ai-je détecté une émotion dans sa voix -qui est plutôt rauque et sensuel, même s'il n'en a pas conscience-? Yup! Il était agacé! J'ai réussi à percé la légendaire patience de Kai Hiwatari! Rôôh! Maintenant, lorsque je vais vouloir de faire réagir, je n'ai qu'à reprendre cette merveilleuse phrase!

- Bonne nuit, Hiwatari!

Il va me tuer, je le sens! Mais je m'amuse! Bwaha! Et puis, on touche pas à un malade... Bon, je suis pas 'malade', mais je suis pas en pleine santé non plus. Je boitte encore un peu et que je le veuille ou pas... je suis encore LÉGÈREMENT faible! Un proie facile!... Il a l'aventage. Je vais mourir.

- 'nuit, Ivanov...

...QUOI!? Je suis encore en vie... Il m'a vraiment souhaité bonne nuit? Bryan doit l'avoir drogué... Non! Il manque tellement de sommeil qu'il divague! Err... Ou j'ai peut-ête halluciner... Ouais! J'ai tout imaginé! Ouf! Je suis soulagé. Héhé! Je devrais peut-être dormir, mes médicaments me font de drôles d'effets...

****

C'EST GLACÉ! QUI A OSÉ!? JE SUIS TREMPÉ ET GELÉ! C'est... le pire réveil de ma vie! Attendez... je rêve ou Lord Hiwatari se fou de ma geule? Il a osé! Le salaud! J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose hier soir! Il avait tout prévu!

- **JE VAIS TE TUER, HIWATARI! **

Il rit vraiment de ma geule! Si je greloterais pas de froid et que je serais pas trempé... je lui sauterais dessus! Pas dans le sens pervers... Mais je l'étranglerais! Il fait froid!

- Calmes, Ivanov! Tu n'étais pas réveillable!

Il me sort cette excuse? Il n'a pas honte!? Je veux le tuer... Je veux aussi l'embrasser mais ça, c'est une autre histoire! Ça parrait que vous ne le voyez pas! Il est trop sexy habiller comme ça! **(3) **Ouais, habiller c'est vite dit. Il est torse nu et a simplement ses pantalons. Tournes la tête, Ivanov! Ne le mattes pas! Et surtout, SURTOUT, ne baves pas!

- T'es fier de toi? Je suis trempé!

D'accord, il est fier de lui. Bon... j'vais déjà me lever et me débarrasser des mes vêtements. Ok, que de mon chandail... je garde mon boxer devant Hiwatari! Mon chandail pèse une tonne!

- Hé! T'es exhibisioniste!

...Il croit quoi? Je ve vais lui laisser le prévilège de voir mon corps? Non, je connais pas la modestie. Et puis, a quoi ça sert? Apart faire croire aux autres que notre égo est nul? Absolument rien!

- Non! J'ôte mon T-shirt qui est trempé.

Bon... maintenant! Je vais aller prendre une douche, de toute façon, je suis déjà mouillé. Et je vais au moins pouvoir me réchauffer sous l'eau brulante de la douche! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça!? J'ai un truc pas normal?

- Mm... Ivanov?

Oh non... Je sens que je vais exploser dans 5 secondes! Compte à rebord... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

- ...Sans vouloir te contre-dire... Se montrer nu devant quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'accord... c'est ça de l'exhibisionisme!

**_BOOM!_ (4)**

DITES-MOI QUE JE RÊVE! C'EST UN CAUCHEMARD! Je. Suis. Nu. Devant. Hiwatari. LA HONTE DE MA VIE! **NE PAS ROUGIR!**... Ok, c'est trop tard! JE FAIS QUOI!? Courir à la salle de bain! Non...! Je peux rencontrer Bryan **(5) **ou Spencer! **JE SAIS!**

- **SORS!!!**

Au moins, je n'ai pas à lui dire trois fois! Je peux pas l'croire! J'ÉTAIS NU DEVANT HIWATARI! Je. Veux. Mourrir. De. Honte. Je suis certaint qu'un homard est rose comparé à moi! **(6) **Un regard dans un mirroir me le confirme! Ok, pas de temps à perdre! Je m'habille! Je n'oserai plus JAMAIS mettre les pieds dehors! Je préfères mourrir! Oh Mon Dieu! Qu'est qu'il a dû penser!? Et quand ai-je ôté mon boxer? Je l'avais en me couchant! Argh! Je vais me noyer dans ma douche! Je le sens...

* * *

**(1) **Oh! Vous n'saviez pas? Rôôh... Ce sera expliquer plus tard.

**(2) **X3 on repassera pour l'intelligence!

**(3) **Ca lui arrive de ne pas être sexy?

**(4) **Ca te rappelle quelque chose Sarah? XD

**(5) **XD Et Mr Nounours, ne Zia?

**(6) **YURIY LE HOMARD MUTANT! XP

* * *

**Bwaha! Et oui! Un chapitre totalement stupide! J'ai tellement pas le moral que j'ai écris ce truc! Héhé! Au moins, j'ai écris le chap! X3 C'est déjà ça!**

**Désolé pour ceux qui voulait Bryan protecteur dans ce chap... c'est pour le prochain! PROMIS! Bon... je vais poster ce chap et commencer le prochain... J'ai rien à faire! Ma 'tite soeur m'a abandonné Moi? Essayer d'la faire sentir coupable? Bien évidemment! DUH! **

**Whatever! R&R PLEASE!**

**Clo**


	5. Nouveaux liens

**Auteure: **Kuriy (Clo)

**Genre: **...Normal!

**Style: **Angst/Romance/Humour

**Couple: **Kala (Kai/Tala)

**Disclamer: **L'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartient pas Dommage, j'veux Yuriy, Kai, Brooky, Miguel, Bryan, Spencer, Claude, Hiro, Mystel et Mathilda...

**Dédicace: **À ma petite soeur, Zia que j'adore! ;) Longue vie à G Rev, ne?

_**Note: **Dans le chapitre précédant, l'allusion à "Yuriy le homard mutant" appartient à Sarah --' Même si c't'idée là lui était venue de moi et que l'fic était pour moi! **Une dernière chose: YEB VAS Sarah! **_

**RAR **

**Tite soeur: ...Okay...No comments...T'es traumatisante, t'sais? oO" C'tait pas si drôle! C'tait que stupide et... Rôôh... T'va voir! Ah oui, erm, vive Bry et Mr Nounours!... Err... j'reste traumatisée! Et en plus, j'ai rêvé au Missant Monsieur! O.O Tu sais d'quoi j'veux parler... TT C'fait peur... J'l'aime pas et j'suis restée avec le vide toute la fin de semaine! (et Yu m'a frustré samedi matin --) Whatever, Salut! J'te reparle sur MSN -si y veut marcher un jour! **

**Chibi Taya-Bryan: Oy! Moui, pov' Yu! Mais ca va s'expliquer dans ce chapitre X3 Héhé... Yuriy et ses effets secondaires! Rôôôh! Je suis cruelle! Mais c'est marrant! Au fait, tu m'rassures. XP Balthez, Mr D, Voltaire, Balkov et Robert! AFFREUX! Xx Dis... t'as entendu la voix de Robert dans G Rev en anglais? xX Elle tue! Mais la PIRE c'est celle de Yuriy en français. Déjà que j'trouvais celle de Daichi atroce... quand j'ai entendu Yu, j'ai fais: "YEAH! Regarde Kev (mon frère de 2 ans) c'est Yuriy et Sergei!... O.O Oh. My. Fucking. God. C'est quoi c'te voix là!? Xx On dirait un enfant hypéractif de 5 ans qui a un chat égorgé d'pris dans gorge!... XP XO XP LA HOOONTEUH!" X3 T'vois l'genre? En tout cas, j'vais continué si j'veux écrire le chap... J'ai eu plus de review que d'habitude avec c'te chapitre no where là! A plus!**

**RUSSE PAWAAA: Salut Sarah! P Vive les russes, je sais! oO" T'aime pas full Yuriy? Omg... T'pas humaine! oo' T'es... T'es... un E.T.! (X3 Et moi j'suis Russe et la fille de Kai et Yu! Niah! Vive la justice de ce monde!) Oui, oui... J'te l'ai fait ton crédit. Rôôôh! C'que t'es pas drôle! C'est grâce à moi que tu l'a rendu public c'te phrase là! Grr... En tout cas... -- Salut! **

**Stéphy: J'dois t'avoué que j'm'attendais pas à faire c'chap là non plus! Héhé X3 Et puis, c'pas d'la faute de Yu' y'est encore sous médicaments et y'a un un traumatisme cranien! Alors, t'peux continuer à l'regarder avec des yeux en forme de coeur, mon Otets-... Err... Yuriy! ( Rôôh, ignore le truc stupide que j'ai dis...) Mais non, c'pas du fanatisme! Y'a une raison qui s'ra expliquée dans ce chapitre. Et puis, j'ai pas l'droit de fantasmer sur lui! Ni sur Kai d'ailleurs... Mais m'dérange pas, ca a des avantages! Whateva, Salut! **

**Bloody Queen: Hé! J'suis capable de rester sérieuse plus de deux chapitres! C'quoi cette insulte!? -- Hn! (J't'en veux pas! Ma soeur c'est foutu d'ma geule quand elle a lu ton review en clamant haut et fort que c'tait vrai! c'ta elle que j'en veux!) Mais j't'assure que j'suis capable de faire des fics sérieux! Full d'angst et death! ) T'as lu mon one-shot? J'peux l'continuer mais y s'ra pas très heureux... Whatever! T'as explosé d'rire? oO" Okay! Moi j'ai même pas ris en l'écrivant, j'ai désespérée. --' Mais bon... Mm.. Kai avoir matté? Err... pas tout à fait! J'suis cruelle! X3 Et puis, y'était beaucoup trop sous l'choc pour réaliser qu'il avait un corps de Dieu sous les yeux... Quoique, j'crois qu'il l'a réaliser. Ouais, lemon! C'sur qu'il y'en aura! S'marrer? Mm... Possible. J'écris sur des coups d'tête mes chap! J'ai jamais d'plan X3 Alors j'peux même pas t'dire c'qui va s'passé à la fin du chap! J'ai aucune idée du chap! Héhé! J'vais écrire et ca va arriver seul! Mais bon, Bry ammèn'ra sa dose de "stupidit" c'est sur et Yuriy sous l'effet d'ses drogues... -Err... médicaments- aussi. Kai et Sergei vont être désespérés! En tout cas, salut! On s'revoit au prochain chap? (Moi t'insiter à reviwer? X3 Jamais!)**

**Kammy the Sadik: Mouais, y'était trop stupide! Mais bon... -- J'ai eu plus de reviews que d'habitude! C't'insultant! Rôôh... En tout cas, on aurait toutes voulu être à la place de Lord Hiwatari! Aww! Pourquoi t'veux pas dire d'conneries? X3 J'aurais eu un review plus long! En tout cas, salut! (C'long répondre au review oO' Mais c'est marrant! J'adore!)**

**Lily: La voilà la suite! Merci pour le review c'est super sympa! **

**Kaoru Kinomiya: Merci pour le review ca fait chaud au coeur! T'as hâte de voir les réactions de Yuriy et Kai? Rôôh... Elles vont en étonnées plusieurs! X3**

**Titre: Forgive me**

**Chapitre 4 - Nouveaux liens**

**POV Normal**

**- SORS!!!**

Bryan et Spencer sursautèrent et tournère violemment la tête vers le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Kai et Tala. La voix de leur capitaine avait résonné dans tout l'appartement et possiblement dans l'immeuble au complet. Ils virent Kai sortir de la chambre en un coup de vent et se diriger vers la cuisine, où ils étaient. Il était pâle et visiblement traumatisé. Bryan fronça les sourcils et fusilla le demi-japonais du regard.

- Qu'est que t'as foutu, Hiwatari?

Kai cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers lui, puis sembla retrouver ses esprits. Il rendit son regard meutrier au Russe avant de répondre.

- Rien, il fronça les sourcils et continua: C'est Ivanov qui n'accepte pas les dures réalités de ce bas monde.

- Ce qui veut dire?

- Hn.

Spencer roula dans yeux et marmona à son coéquipié que Kai ne dirait rien. Mieux valait ne pas insister. Pourtant, Bryan ne semblat pas du même avis.

- Réponds, Hiwatari!

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Kuznetsov.

- Il s'agit de _mon _capitaine!

- Demande-lui toi même alors, j'ai rien à te dire.

Après avoir pris un verre de lait et s'être assuré que Tala était dans la douche, Kai retourna dans leur chambre. Il se coucha sur son lit et observa silencieusement le plafond. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention à Tala lorsque ce dernier entra. Pourtant, le capitaine de Neoborg figea à la vue de son partenaire. La honte qu'il éprouva à cet instant était aussi douleureuse que lorsqu'il avait réalisé comment il avait perdu son boxer. Il maudit le rêve plutôt érotique qu'il avait fait. Il maudit encore plus le fait que Kai avait été présent. Mais heuresement -tout dépendant du point de vue-, Tala dominait Kai. Il fut tiré des ses pensés l'objet de son désir.

- Écoutes Ivanov, pour c'qui s'est passé...

- Désolé... C'est-...

Kai s'assit et tourna la tête vers Tala en soupirant.

- On oublie ça et on met ça sur la faute de tes drogues?

- ...Tu... tu ferais ça? Bafouilla désespérément Tala dont le choc fut énorme.

- Hn... J'aime mieux pas connaître la vrai raison, Ivanov. C'que t'as fais cette nuit, j'me passerais d'le savoir... Premièrement, j'ai pas encore mangé. Deuxièmement, j'veux pas être malade. Et troisièmement, j'veux dormir cette nuit!

_"Salaud, il peut pas rester sympa avec moi plus de deux minutes! Je. Vais. Le. Tuer. Et le violer... Err... p'tête plus l'inverse..." _Songea le pauvre Tala.

- Yeb vas, Hiwatari! **(1) **

- D'autre chose à faire... Grommela Kai en empoignant son éternelle Dranzer.

- ?

- Entrainement.

- ...À quoi ca te sert? Tu joues même plus dans une équipe!

- À devenir le meilleur et voler le titre de Tyson -que tu lui as donné soit dit en passant.

- Hé! 'Pas d'ma faute! C'tait ça ou l'apocalypse!

- ...

- Bon... D'accord. C'tait ça ou doubler la fortune de ton grand-père, ce qui veut dire ton héritage. Et c'est hors de question!

Kai roula des yeux et sortit en prenant soin de ne pas croiser Kuznetsov. Pendant ce temps, Tala souffla réalisant l'erreur qu'il aurait pu comettre.

* * *

****

- **Je refuse d'avaler _ça_, c'est sur'ment empoisonné! **

- La ferme, Ivanov.

- Tala, soupira Spencer qui était visiblement le seul à faire confiance au talent de Kai en matière de nourriture. Mange et tais-toi.

- Hé! Moi, j'le comprend! J'vais pas goûter à ce truc! Sadique mais pas suicidaire!

Kai et Spencer roulèrent des yeux en continuant de manger. Le plus jeune échangea un regard désespéré avec le Russe, sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

- Tala, Bryan... Mangez par pitié et fermez la!

- Spencer! C'est _moi_ qui donne les ordres ici! Et je ne vais pas manger ce truc!

- Je suis d'accord avec Tala! Je ne mangerai pas ça!

- Alors crevez de faim! Grogna Kai qui était à bout de nerfs.

- C'est c'qu'on va faire! Déclara Tala en se levant suivit par Bryan.

Ils sortirent sans jeter le moindre regard aux deux autres. Spencer, désespéré, posa une main sur ses yeux. De son côté, Kai pris sa tête à deux mains en gémissant.

- Ils vont me tuer!

- Dis-moi qu'ils n'ont pas _vraiment _fait ça, Hiwatari.

- Désolé, mais ils l'ont _vraiment _fait.

- La honte! Soupira Spencer en finissant son assiette.

- Hn!

Kai l'imita en silence. Chacun de leurs côtés réalisant qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, même si leurs fiertés les empêchait de l'avouer. Après son repas, l'ancien membre de Neoborg alla dans le salon, loin de Bryan, mais malheureusement près de Tala. Ce dernier, couché sur le divan, et écoutait visiblement un film d'horreur sans éprouver la moindre émotion. C'était plutôt compréhensible avec tout ce qu'il avait enduré à l'abbaye avec Balkov pendant près de douze ans. Kai ressenti de nouveau ce besoin de vengeance l'envahir, mais l'ignora en secouant la tête. Il alla s'assoir sur le sol, adossé au divan près de la tête de son compagnon. Tala haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Ils observèrent silencieusement le film jusqu'à la publicité suivante.

- Hé, Hiwatari?

- Hn?

- C'pas trop inconfortable... _my Lord? _

Kai frappa Tala sur l'épaule en signe de réponse.

- Ow! C'fait mal, idiot!

- ...Vraiment? Lança sarcastiquement le plus jeune des deux.

- Nan. Je suis amélioré, souviens-toi. Y m'faut plus que ça pour m'faire mal.

- Hn.

Tala secoua faiblement la tête et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Kai, il marmona.

- T'veux t'assoir?

- Non.

- T'es certain?

- Oui.

- Vraiment?

- Ivanov...

- Aw! C'beau j'arrête et puis ça recommence!

Kai roula des yeux malgré la lueur d'amusemant qui y régnait. Il replia un genou et y déposa son bras. Il observa silencieusement la femme se faire décapiter par l'homme masqué à la télévision. En levant un soucil, il réalisa que lui non plus n'éprouvait aucune réaction face à ce spectacle plus répugnant. La voix d'Ivanov le tira une fois de plus de ses réflexions.

- C'est des entrailles ça? Ils nous prennent pour quoi?! Des incultes? Ça ressemble à de la lasagne... ou c'que tu nous a fais pour souper!

- Va t'faire foutre!

- T'pas marrant...

- Tu viens d'le remarquer? Marmonna-t-il en levant un sourcil

- ...Non...Tu l'étais même pas enfant...

- On peut éviter de parler d'mon enfance?

- Mouais, parce que ça reviendrait à parler d'la mienne aussi.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Celui-ci s'éternisa jusqu'à la fin du film. Lorsque le générique apparut, Tala s'assit et s'étira. Kai, de son côté, resta immobile, ses sens lui indiquant chacun des mouvements du garçon derrière lui.

- Bon! C'tait nul comme film! Dis... est-ce qu'ils sont tous comme ça?

- Non... T'as juste tombé sur un premier film nul.

- Pff! La prochaine fois, on en écout'ra un meilleur!

Kai tourna légèrement la tête vers l'arrière. Tala réalisa ce qu'il avait dit et hausse les épaules.

- T'auras qu'à pas l'écouter, s'tu veux.

- Hn!

- ...Hé, Hiwatari...

- Hn?

- J'ai faim! lança le garçon au cheveux rouges avec un rire nerveux. **(2)**

L'autre se retourna complètement vers lui et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il se leva ensuite et domina Tala de toute sa hauteur -ce qui était plutôt rare puisqu'il était plus petit.

- Tu. As. Faim?

- ...Err... Ouais!

- Tu sais c'que j'ai moi?

- ...Envie d'me tuer?

- Je savais que tu n'étais aussi idiot que tu as l'air...

Tala ne fit pas attention à l'insulte, trop occupé à se lever d'un bond pour reprendre la dominance.

- Mais... Je sais pas cuisiner... Et j'ai faim!

- Commandes-toi quelque chose.

- J'ai pas d'argent...

- Si j'te le paie, tu m'fous la paix après?

- Tu f'rais ça?

- Si c'est pour plus t'entendre, j'suis prêt à l'faire.

- ...Sympa...

Kai hausse les épaules et alla dans la cuisine commander un repas pour le cas désespéré qu'était Tala.

* * *

****

- T'en veux Hiwatari? Demanda Tala en lui tendant une pointe de pizza. C'est trop bon!

- ...Non merci...

- Comment j'ai pu vivre sans ça?!

- Tu peux la fermer, Ivanov? J'essais d'écouter l'match!

Tala grogna et continua de manger sa quatrième pointe en silence. Il soupira en tentant de trouver une position confortable sur le sol. Kai avait été plus rapide et pour se venger, il monopolisait le divan.

- Dis, t'peux m'laisser une place?

- T'es aveugle ou quoi? Je suis assis! Il y a d'la place... j'suis pas comme toi, je m'évache pas.

- Tu pourrais pas la fermer? Soupira Tala en prenant place sur le divan à une distance résonable de Kai.

- Hn.

Kai ferma les yeux, s'isolant du monde extérieur. Il vida sa tête de toutes pensées pour faire le vide. Par habitude, il y parvient rapidement. Tala étudia chaques traits du jeune homme à ses côtés. Il les connaissait par coeur, depuis le temps. Il s'installa plus confortablement, se callant dans le divan bleuté. Prenant un dernière bouchée de sa pointe de pizza, il demanda doucement à Kai pour ne pas le retirer trop brusquement de l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Hiwatari, tu peux me dire s'il y a des couvertures quelque part?

- ...Non... Tu as froid?

- Pas vraiment... Mais je commence à avoir un mal-de-tête pas possible... Et j'aim'rais mieux passer la nuit ici...

L'héritier de la noble famille Hiwatari fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Ivanov.

- Pourquoi préfères-tu passer la nuit sur le divan?

Tala eut un faible sourire et pousse un léger gémissement de douleur. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Kai s'approcha et s'agenouilla sur le sol, à côté du souffrant.

- Tala!

- C'est... bizarre... Tu dis tou-... jours _Tala_... lorsque je suis...

- Tais-toi!

- ...Mais... c'est vrai!

- J't'ai dis de te taire, idiot. Tu n'peux pas passer la nuit ici! Essaie d'faire un effort et d'aller dans notre chambre... C'est juste à côté.

Tala garda les mains de chaques côtés de ça tête mais leva les yeux vers Kai. La respiration devenue saccadée, il hocha faiblement la tête. Il tenta de se relevé, mais faiblit dans les bras de l'autre.

- Désolé...

- Pas grave, soupira Kai en retenant son ancien ami. Tu peux avancé?

- ...S'tu m'laisse... pas tomber... Argh!

La douleur le fit plisser des yeux et serrer les poings. Il réussi tout de même, avec l'aide de Kai, à se rendre à leur chambre.

- ...Kai... j'en peux plus...

- Alors va dans mon lit, il est plus près.

Tala se laissa mollement tomber dans le lit du phénix. Ses cheveux collant sur son visage, sa respiration sifflante et ses yeux vides, il réussi à parler à Kai.

- Tu... peux... m'apporter... mes-

- J'reviens, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille de médicaments et un verre d'eau. Il les tendit à Tala qui le remerçia d'un faible sourire avant d'avaler ses médicaments. Le malade se laissa tomber dans les oreillers et ferma les yeux. Kai l'observa dormir, assis sur l'autre lit. La nuit serait longue...

* * *

****

**(1) **X3 En d'autre terme... Fuck you, Hiwatari.

**(2) **) Kai va l'tuer!

****

**Le pov' y'a pas idée... le prochain chap sera destiné à la nuit qu'ils passeront. Yuriy va souffrir! TT Je suis méchante! Mais bon! Ils se sont déjà rapprochés, ne? C'est d'jà pas mal... Whatever! **

**Review please?**


	6. Mort?

**Auteure: **Clo Ivanov  
**Genre: **...Normal!  
**Style: **Angst/Romance/Humour  
**Couple: **Kala (Kai/Tala)  
**Disclamer: **L'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartient pas Dommage, j'veux Yuriy, Kai, Brooky, Miguel, Bryan, Spencer, Claude, Hiro, Mystel et Mathilda...  
**Dédicace: **À ma petite soeur, Zia que j'adore! ;)

**RAR**

**Kaoru Kinomiya: **_Merci! Ouip! Yuriy (Tala s'tu préfère) va faire tout pitié dans ce chapitre là! En premier j'voulais faire son POV et le faire délirer... mais j'ai pas le courage! TT Pov' chou... Alors j'vais faire celui de Kai! Et puis, fait longtemps que j'l'ai pas fait. Whatever! Salut!_

**Bloody Queen: **_Oy! Rôôh! Une chance qu'elle n'a pas lu ton review, sinon elle aurait prit la grosse tête! P Faut pas dire qu'elle a raison! Son ego enfle! (Ok... C'pas vrai. Elle n'a pas d'ego. Héhé! C'moi qui a un ego qui est ...erm... immense? J'suis comme Kai et Yuriy! Fierté avant tout!) Mais si j'peux resté sérieuse! T'vas voir dans ce chap! Je suis méchante avec Yuriy! TT Mais bon, Kai va être sympa et ils se rapprocheront... quoique dans le prochain chap... non! J'ai rien dis! Whateva! Je sais que j'ai pris du temps, je suis désolée mais c'est la fin d'étape à l'école et j'avais pleins de trucs à remettre! J'ai cru que j'y arriverais pas! Mais bon, j'prend quand même mon après-midi pour écrire le chap. ;) Bizoux!_

**Kammy the Sadik: **_Salut! Tu l'trouve full hot mon chap? Merci lol! Ah ouais, t'imaginais le divan bleu? Rôôh! Bravo! T'as des dons de voyances! P Pour le film d'horreur, j'me suis basé sur un que j'ai vu l'mois passé, mais j'me souviens pu du titre. C'tait vraiment nul! J'l'écoutais avec mon amie et on était comme: "...Oké! oO Super... Err...Elle va crever dans... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... C'quoi ca!? Hé! D'la lasagne! Ah non... les entrailles... Bah... -- NUUUL!" C'tait marrant! J'suis accro au film d'horreur! C'est fou! Vendredi, j'ai écouté avec la même fille L'exorciste! Elle était traumatisée et moi j'l'écoutais en critiquant le Diable. C'tait drôle. En particulier, quand Regi descend les escaliers en envers en vomissant! Bwaha! J'suis insensible, c'pas d'ma faute! P En tout cas, salut! Bizoux!_

**Ma 'tite Zia: **_Hé! T'es même pas là -quoique tu dois l'avoir remarqué parce que j'écris mon chap! Rôôh! J'les écris toujours quand t'es pas là et que j'm'ennuie. Oo L'était Kawaii le chap? ...C'toi qui voit... Bien suuur! la fin est angst-kawaii -- Yuriy va crever! Grr! C'pas Kawaii! Whatever! _

_Ouip! Yu et Bry sont clônes! Bry va toujours faire comme Yu Même si parfois c'va pas être la meilleure chose à faire... Mm... Pour lui, c'que Yu -son cap- fait, c'est parfait. Rôôh! T'imagines quand Yu va frencher Kai? XD J'vais trop m'amuser! Héhé! Tant qu'il va pas fucker Kai... ooU T'imagines? Bry FUCKER Kai? Un chameau -ou dromadaire, c'pareil- ca peut passer mais Bry... NO WAY! Et puis... Entre Kai et Bry c'qui l'gars? Err... Bry est plus grand mais côté QI... Oww... Trop compliquer! X3 On va laisser Kai avec Yu et Bry avec Sergei! _

_...Tout cas...j'vais te laisser! Et t'mieux d'avoir ton fucking programme bientôt! èé Sinon j'te force à écrire sur le Bloc-Note! Niah! La HONTE! Alors arranges-toi pour l'avoir! Hn! _

_Et? J'avais raison? Garfield s'est nul, hein? J'me suis endormie sur l'film... -.- En tout cas... C'est ca... Salut! Bizoux! _

_Au fait... Désolé de tuer Yu! X3 Héhé!_

**NinjaMatty: **_Hey Salut! Contente de voir que t'ma laisser un review! Faut longtemps que j'tais pas parler! J'sais que t'aimes pas le Kuriy... Mais moi j'les trouve trop kawaii! Et puis, la perfection mérite la perfection, ne? Tu les trouves marrants? Ah bon... C'est sur qu'ils sont si fier que ca les rend marrants mais... En tout cas! C'toi qui voit! héhé! Reste que moi j'ADORE le KaiXYuriy! Ils se ressemblent trop mais sont tellement opposé en même temps! C'fou! Bon! J'te laisse si j'veux écrire le chap! Bizoux! J'espère pouvoir te croiser sur MSN! _

**Vio: **_Merci pour le review! La voilà la suite! Ouip, moi aussi j'adore Yuriy! C'mon préféré! Kai aussi, mais Yuriy est trop mignon avec ses yeux bleus! En tout cas! Salut! ;) _

**Chibi Taya-Bryan: **_Nop! Yu' se sent pas bien et y va crever! Bwaha! Err... Oublie-ça! Héhé! L'est mignon ce chap? Rôôh! Marrant? Eh... s'tu l'dis... T'vas voir! Lui y s'ra tout mignon! C't'un POV Kai pendant que Yu agonise! J'peux te dire qu'il sera inquiet! Salut! Bizoux!_

**Forgive me**

**Chapitre 5 - Mort?**

**POV Kai **

Je déteste l'avouer, mais je déteste encore plus le voir comme ça... Lorsque je pose mes yeux sur lui, je le revois à l'hôpital -à moitié mort. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, apart rester assis sur son lit et l'observer. Il est en sueur et ne cèsse de bouger. Ses cheveux collent sur son visage et il n'a même pas la force de les repousser. Je l'entend très clairement gémir. Il souffre. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Je m'assois sur mon lit, où il est couché. Avec un soupire, je balaie ses mèches rebelles en effleurant son front. Il est brûlant de fièvre. Pourquoi fait-il une rechute? Je devrais peut-être avertire Kuznetsov et Spencer... Non. Ils s'inquièteraient pour rien. Tala ne voudrait pas.

- Tala... Je t'en pris, réveilles-toi...

Bien sur, il n'ouvre pas les yeux et ne m'entend surement pas. Mais je ne supporte plus ce silence. Il est pesant. Étouffant. J'ai l'impression que je sombre dans un vide immense. Qu'il va m'envahir. Je dois me reprendre, si je ne le fais pas qui veillera sur Tala cette nuit? Personne.

Je retire doucement ma main de sur le front de... mon ami. Oui. Tala est mon ami. Il l'a toujours été. Il le sera toujours. Malgré nos fréquentes disputes, je sais qu'il pense la même chose. Notre passé nous a lié. Et puis, si nous le pensions pas, nous ne serions sûrement pas dans le même appartement...

Il bouge et ouvre faiblement les yeux. Avec un frisson, je remarque que ses yeux, habituellement d'un bleu clair comme la glace, sont sombres et vides. Il laisse échapper un faible gémissement, je sais qu'il se retient devant moi. Il n'a pas de raison d'avoir honte. Je l'ai déjà veillé des nuits entières à l'abbaye.

- Hé... Tala... Ça va?

Question idiote... Il est dans mon lit en train d'agoniser! Brillant Hiwatari, très brillant. Argh... Je n'aime pas comment il me regarde. Il sembla à bout. On dirait qu'il veut mourir. Je t'en pris, Tala... Arrêtes...

- ...Restes...

- Bien sûr que j'vais rester avec toi, baka.

- ...baka?

- Oublie-ça.

Je lui dirai ce que ça veut dire une autre fois... j'ai pas envi de provoquer un guerre alors qu'il a de la difficulté à rester éveiller. Je ne veux surtoût pas le tuer! Tout mais pas ça! Pourtant, l'idiot ne sembla pas du même avis et me fusille du regard.

- Ivanov, tu n'es pas en état. Alors quand tu iras mieux, je te dirais ce que _baka _veut dire... mais pour le moment, DORS!

- ..._Je...te...hais...Hiwatari..._

Je n'aime pas trop la façon dont il a insisté sur cette phrase. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste... Et s'il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit? S'il me déteste réellement?

- ...Tu... Tu le penses vraiment?

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je dois savoir. Mais, quelque soit sa réponse, je resterai avec lui... pour cette nuit. Et ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il me déteste après tout...

- ...Je l'ai déjà pensé... lorsque tu es parti... mais c'était pour ton bien...

- Tala...?

- Laisse-moi parler Kai... je t'en pris...

Malgré moi, j'hoche la tête. Il a besoin de parler, alors c'est mon devoir de le laisser faire.

- ...Tu comptes vraiment pour moi... Lorsqu'on était à l'abbaye, tu as toujours été présent pour moi... et... j'voulais te remercier... Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit tout ça? À l'entendre, on dirait qu'il va mourir d'une seconde à l'autre! ...Il ne va tout de même pas mourir, ne?

- Arrêtes de parler comme ça...

Il me répondit avec un faible sourire avant de fermer les yeux... À cet instant, je senti un vide immense s'installer en moi. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être mort... ne? D'un geste tremblant, j'approche ma main de son poignet pour prendre son pouls.

- ...Tala...

Avec un faible soupire, je me couche à ses côtés et prend sa main dans la mienne. Je lui ai promis de rester avec lui... Alors je vais le faire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas... je suis là, Tala.

* * *

****

**I'm evil! Bwaha! C'est chiant comme fin, ne? En plus, j'ai fait exprès d'faire un p'tit chap. Pour être deux fois plus chiante! Héhé! Plaignez-vous à Zia, c'est de sa faute! Niark! **

**Review please!**

**Clo ;)**

**P.S. X3 Zia, j'me venge d'Otets et d'Kaa-san! Alors n'compte pas trop sur moi pour faire vivre Yu. **


	7. Souvenirs

**Auteure: **Clo Ivanov   
**Genre: **...Normal!   
**Style: **Angst/Romance/Humour   
**Couple: **Kala (Kai/Tala)   
**Disclamer: **L'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartient pas Dommage, j'veux Yuriy, Kai, Brooky, Miguel, Bryan, Spencer, Claude, Hiro, Mystel et Mathilda...   
**Dédicace: **À ma petite soeur, Zia que j'adore! ;)

**RAR**

**Kaoru Kinomiya: _Salut! Ouais... Pauvre Yu! T.T Fait tout pitié!... J'suis méchante, ne? Héhé! Et en plus, dans c'chap... On va faire un retour en arrière! Moi, vouloir vous faire patienter encore plus pour savoir si Yu est mort ou non? X3 Ouip! Mais, l'Flash Back va être mignon... m'enfin... j'crois! o.O' Moi j'le trouve chou! What'ver! Et pour c'qui est des sentiments... c'va être un p'tit peu compliquer à faire! Niah! 'Tout cas! 'lut!_**

**Bloody Queen: _O.O" T'm'pardonnes!? Héhé! J'veux pas mourir sinon j'vais pas pouvoir faire l'prochain chap... Et c'dans lui qu'vous allez savoir si Yu' est mort ou non! Dans c'lui ci, c'va être un Flash Back -tout kawaii sur Kai et Yu' lorsqu'ils étaient pitits! Oo Bah... j'l'ai trouvé mignon en l'écrivant! ...Vi, vi... Je sais que tu upload quand même mais j'avais à étudier pour Solidarité En Herbe! Mais j'fini! C'tait aujourd'hui... Et on s'fait planté par le collège Jean de la Mannais èé Je les hais! Ils nous plantent toujours! T.T L'an passé c'tait de 150 points en final (Owww! Xx) et c't'année de 30... L'an prochain on va réussir! What'ver! Salut!_**

**Kammy the Sadik: _Oy! n.n Je sais que j'suis michante! Mais c's'rait pas marrant sinon et y'aurait pas d'suspense! Et... j'me marre plus comme ça! X3 Faire un mini chap chiant! C'trop marrant! Bwaha! Et c'qui l'es encore plus, c'est d'attendre avant d'mettre la suite! Rôôh! J'suis cruelle! Niark! L'exorciste... épeurant? Naaan! C'est vraiment dégeux! Mais... j'me suis marré! X3 Voui, j'me marre de tout! C'drôle la fille vomit toujours! Bwaha! Et sur tout l'monde en plus! M'enfin! J'te conseille c'film là! Héhé! C't'un classique après tout! What'va! T'as MSN? oO' S'tu là, mon adresse c'est n.n j'me fais une collection d'adresses! J'suis presque à 165! J'veux m'rendre à 200! J'ai un gros but dans vie ne? XD_**

**Ma 'tite Zia: _...Les torches, hein? . Crève en enfer! Pff! What'ver! Ouaip, si crève, c'ta cause d'ça! èé Y m'a laissé crever! Et... Et... n.n Ken est trop kawaii! (Changement radicale de sujet, vi, j'sais!) J'l'aime trooop! L'est hyper kawaii! n.n Awww! M'enfin! T'veux que Kai souffres encore? oO Oh, t'inquiètes... Il va souffrir! Et on va pas dire à cause de qui... tousse Bryyyy tousse! 'tout cas! Salut! Héhé! X3 Bonne chance pour ton 'fic sérieux'... si tu en écris un, et t'fais plus d'deux chaps -assez long- j'te fais d'la pub... XD Et si tu en fais plus de cinq -encore une fois, long-, j'écris dans un d'mes chaps que j'suis ta plus grande fan...! Bwaha! Good luck! Niark!_**

**NinjaMatty: _n.n Oy! Voyons! Faut pas en vouloir à Kai! L'a rien fait! C'est Balkov le sympa qui a foutu Yu' dans c't'état là! Héhé! Moi j'l'aime trop Balkov! T'veux que Kai lui fasse le bouche-à-bouche? o.O C't'une idée... Mais j'crois pas. C'servirait pas à grand chose. X3 M'enfin, s'il l'fait, c'va être pour le plaisir et non pour tenter d'le réanimer... Quoique... Argh! What'va! n.n Merci! C'fait plaisir d'voir qu't'aime mon fic! C'est hyper sympa! Surtout qu't'aimes pas le Kuriy... j'me sens prévilégié XD! _**

**Vio: _X3 Pourquoi tout l'monde me d'mande si j'l'ai tué? Bwaha! Ca m'marre! Vous croyez que j'vais vous l'dire? Niah! Et pour être encore plus chiante, j'vais juste vous l'dire dans l'prochain chap! J'vais atteindre des records! Vous allez tous me détester et arrêter d'lire mon fic... T.T Aww... Vous allez pas faire ça, ne? chibi-eyes M'enfin... Pourquoi on fait souffrir Yu? Bah... n.n Parce que quand l'est à moitié mort, l'est deux fois plus kawaii! Et puis, c'marrant! Mais bon, c't'une bonne question... Faudrait faire des recherches... What'va! Salut!_**

**Chibi Taya-Bryan: _XD Rôôh! T'vas t'faire mal! Parce que c'chap, c't'un Flash Back plus qu'autre chose et on sait pas c'quel POV... Kai ou Yu? Niah! Et pour le Flash Back, c't'un POV normal! auréole en haut d'la tête Chuis chiante, ne? Héhé! Et puis... J'crois que le prochain chap est l'dernier... T.T... Quoique... j'pourrais toujours décider d'changer d'idée et d'en faire plus... Mm... devil smile Niahaha! On s'revoit sur MSN? n.n T'm'pardonnes?_**

**Stéphy: _Triste? Émouvant? n.n Merci! C'est sympa! Bah... si c't'un compliment! Héhé! Moi 'ssi j'pleurs souvent en lisant des fics ou en écoutant des films... T.T J'suis hyper sensible pour c'genre de truc! M'enfin! Yup! Quand Kai est inquiet pour Yu', il l'appelle par son prénom! Yu' est comme ça aussi... mais l'est moins pire! Bon! Si j'veux commencer l'chap, j'dois termier d'répondre aux reviews... oO J'en ai toujours plus quand mes chaps sont no where ou chiants.... Vas savoir pourquoi! Xx_**

**Fushicho: _Aww... Pourquoi tout l'monde m'en veut? X3 J'trouve ça marrant moi! Yu est trop kawaii! Et puis, faut voir l'bon côté des choses... Kai est couché à côté d'lui et lui tiens la main, ne? Héhé! Et puis... Y'a pas d'et puis... C'comme ça! Niark! M'enfin! Merci pour le review! _**

**Je voudrais remercier tout l'monde qui lit mon fic, même ceux qui ne laisse pas de review! Arigatou! n.n**

**Forgive me**

**Chapitre 6 - Souvenirs**

**POV ? (Normal lors des Flash Backs)**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux que la vive lumière du matin s'empresse d'agresser. Les rideaux n'ont pas été tirés hier, bon... rien d'étonnant. Je me souviens très bien de ce qui s'est passé hier, comment pourrais-je avoir oublié? Je ne suis pas amnésique. Je pousse un faible grognement et me laisse tomber dans les oreillers. Ils sont confortables. Le lit est confortable. Ou peut-être c'est simplement la présence à mes côtés qui le fait paraître si bien.

Nos mains sont toujours liés. Je me tourne vers lui et l'observe silencieusement. Il a les yeux clos et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Visiblement, son repos n'est pas paisible. Pourtant, je ne m'en soucis pas... Il est fort. Il l'a toujours été. Je caresse doucement sa main, elle est douce. Étonnant. Lorsqu'on le regarde, on ne croirait pas que sa peau est de cette douceur. Il semble froid et dure. Pourtant, sa main est douce. Tout le contraire de sa personalité.

De ma main libre, je repousse une de ses mèches rebelles **(1) **et soupire. Les rayons du soleil éclaire son visage, il n'y a pas de doute... Ce garçon sera toujours d'une beauté étrange. Il n'en a sûrement pas idée, mais je sais que les gens autour le pensent tous. Ils l'envient. Pourtant, il ne remarque rien. Quel idiot!

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me rappeller de bons moments que nous avons vécu ensemble... à l'abbaye.

* * *

_Un petit garçon, dont les yeux démontraient la crainte qu'il éprouvait à l'instant, se tenait droit près d'un vieil homme. Il avait été arraché de son lit par un incendi et il avait dû suivre son grand-père, ses parents étant décèdés. Voltaire, puisque c'était son nom, l'avait amené dans un bâtiment de pierre, immense et froid. Il attendait donc qu'un dénommé Balkov se présente. _

_Il n'eut plus besoin d'attendre puisque les portes s'ouvrirent sur un homme aux cheveux mauves et dont les yeux était recouverts par un masque. Son regard ressemblait à deux points rouge sang. Il fit frissoner le garçon qui attendait patiemment que quelqu'un lui explique ce qui se passait. _

_L'homme se retira de la porte et il pût voir un garçon d'environ son âge, malgré qu'il semblait plus grand. Il avait les cheveux rouges et son regard était similaire à la glace, bleu, dure et froid. Le garçon aux yeux de glace se positionna, droit et fier. _

_- Lord Voltaire... Quelle plaisir! La voix claqua dans la pièce et il sursauta. _

_- Balkov... Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez bien entrainer votre élève. _

_Visiblement, Voltaire parlait du garçon au cheveux rouges. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction. _

_- Ivanov est très obéissant, vous savez, My lord..._

_Il cligna des yeux et dévisagea le dénommé Ivanov qui n'avait pas fait le moindre geste. _

_- ...Mais, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici, en particulier à cette heure de la nuit...?_

_- Mon petit fils, Kai. _

_Kai frissonna lorsque Balkov posa son regard sur lui. Cet homme avait quelque chose d'effrayant. _

_- Oh... Alors le voici... _

_- Ses parents sont décédés dans un incendi, il y a quelques heures. Et je suis venu pour l'installer ici. _

_- Vous voulez que votre petit fils s'entraine à l'abbaye? Mais c'est trop d'honneur, My lord! _

_- Allons dans votre bureau, Balkov. Je vais signer les formulaires. _

_Voltaire se tourna vers le jeune Kai et lui dit de ne pas bouger tant que quelqu'un ne viendrait pas le chercher. Balkov et lui sortirent ensuite, laissant les deux garçons seuls dans la pièce. Ivanov ne réagit pas. Kai, par contre, se détentit légèrement. Il commençait à perdre patience, et puis, à cinq ans, il n'était pas du genre à rester immobile très longtemps. Voyant que l'autre ne dirait rien, il décida d'essayer d'engagé la conversation. Il se rapprocha et il reçu un regard étrange en échance. _

_- ...Salut! _

_Le silence lui répondit. _

_- ...Tu parles pas? _

_Comme réponse, Ivanov cligna des yeux en le dévisageant. _

_- Woé!? Je te parle! _

_Le garçon aux cheveux de feu leva un sourcil. _

_- ...T'es sous ordre de silence ou quoi!? _

_- Hn!_

_Kai se passa une main dans les cheveux. _

_- Tu es **vraiment **sous ordre de silence?_

_Ivanov hoche légèrement la tête. _

_- ...Mais...Qui t'as ordonné de n'pas parler?_

_L'autre tourna la tête vers la porte, puis se replaça, après s'être assurer que personne n'était à proximité. _

_- ...Balkov..._

_- Hé! Tu parles... mais... pourquoi tu n'répondais pas avant!? J'croyais que tu étais sous ordre de silence! _

_- Je le suis. _

_- Alors pourquoi tu parles?_

_- Balkov n'est pas là. _

_- Tu désobéis?_

_- Je ne désobéis pas, Balkov n'est pas là. Il ne le saura pas... à moins que **tu** lui dises. _

_Kai secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait rien de toute façon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand-père l'avait présenté à ses gens étranges. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devrait s'entrainer ici. Il était perdu. _

_- Non. Je ne dirai rien... Mais, comment t'appelles-tu? _

_- On m'appelle Ivanov. _

_- C'est... un drôle de prénom..._

_- Ce n'est pas un prénom, c'est mon nom. Je n'ai jamais eu de prénom. _

_Kai cligna des yeux. Comment pouvait-on ne pas avoir de prénom? C'était la première chose que notre mère nous donnait. _

_- Ta mère ne t'as pas donné de prénom? _

_- Ma mère? _

_- T'as pas d'mère? _

_- ..._

_- Mais... Tu n'as ni prénom, ni mère? _

_- Ni père. _

_- Qu'est que tu as alors?_

_- Wolborg. _

_"Wolborg? Qu'est que c'est?" Songea le jeune rescapé. Ivanov sembla remarqué le questionnement du petit puisqu'il sortie quelque chose de sa poche. Une toupie argentée. Kai s'approcha et vit un loup sur le dessus. _

_- C'est ça Wolborg?_

_- Hn. _

_Le jeune garçon leva la tête vers Ivanov et ne pût s'empêcher d'être impressioner. Il arrivait environ aux épaules d'Ivanov et celui-ci semblait plus fort, plus résistant. Un étrange sentiment émanait de lui. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il ne s'était pas présenté. _

_- Au fait, je m'appelle K-..._

_- Silence! _

_Ivanov s'était remit en position. Des bruits de pas se firent soudainement entendre et Kai se demanda comment il avait pu les entendre avant. Décidant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de le demander, il se précipita au moment endroit et se replaça. La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Voltaire et Balkov. _

* * *

Notre première rencontre... Il ne me connaissait pas et je ne peux pas dire que je le connaissait plus. La deuxième s'est tout de même montrée meilleure.

* * *

_- Entre la d'dans! _

_Un bruit sourd réveilla le garçon endormit, puis un gémissement se fit entendre. Il s'assoit en étouffant un baillement et repoussa ses mèches rouges qui retombaient devant son visage. Il aperçut quelqu'un, visiblement un garçon, couché sur le sol. Des bruits étouffés lui indiquèrent qu'il pleurait. _

_- ... Il... Il les a... ils sont... je..._

_- ...Hé, p'tit... 'va?_

_L'inconnu releva la tête, cette voix lui était faimilière. Il reconnut Ivanov, assis dans son lit, les cheveux ébourriffés et les yeux endormis. Ce dernier sembla aussi le reconnaitre puisqu'il leva un sourcil. _

_- Hé, mais t'es l'p'tit fils de Voltaire! _

_- ...Tu.. T'souviens de... de moi? _

_- C'est difficile d'oublier un gamin comme toi. _

_Kai ne sû pas s'il devait être insulté ou simplement soulagé de voir qu'il connaissait quelqu'un dans cette prison. Il opta pour la deuxième solution et se releva péniblement, tentant d'arrêter de pleurer. _

_- Toi... c'est Iva-.. nov? _

_- Ouais. _

_- ...Où...on est ici?_

_- Ma chambre. _

_- Non... ici...!_

_- Ma chambre. _

_- ...Je sais que c'est ta chambre! Mais... **ICI! **_

_- L'abbaye. _

_Kai gémit. Visiblement, Ivanov n'était pas du genre bavard. Mais il voulait savoir. Alors il ne lâcherait pas. _

_- Et... Qu'est que c'est?_

_- Organisation secrète. _

_- ...Uh?_

_- On nous entraine à devenir parfait. _

_- ....UH?_

_Ivanov roula des yeux. Ce petit l'énervait déjà. _

_- Pas d'émotion. Le meilleur. Être parfait! _

_- Le meilleur à quoi?_

_- ...Beyblade. _

_- Oh..._

_- Tu connais?_

_- ...Si. _

_Ivanov se laissa retomber dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux. Balkov avait visiblement décider de mettre le petit fils de Voltaire avec lui. Il pesta mentalement contre sa malchance. Il grogna lorsqu'il entendit un autre sanglot. Il entendit lointainement le garçon lui dire qu'il s'appellait Kai. Ouvrant un oeil en soupirant, il le fixa. _

_- Moi c'est Tala. _

_- ...J'croyais que tu n'en avais pas! _

_- J'en ai un. Mais je le dis simplement quand j'ai confiance en la personne. _

_- ...Tu... as confiance en moi?! _

_"Si c'est pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer et m'laisser dormir en paix, ouais." Songea-t-il sarcastiquement. _

_- Hn! _

_Kai sourit faiblement. Tala avait confaince en lui. Apparemment, il était ici depuis bien plus longtemps que Kai ne l'imaginait et il pourrait l'aider à s'adapter dans cet endroit ou aucune émotion n'était permise. Avec ses pensées, il se coucha dans l'autre lit. _

A partir de ce moment... Tu n'as pas arrêté de me suivre, n'est-ce pas? Nous étions toujours ensemble. Inséparables. Rapidement, tu es devenu aussi froid que moi. Tu sais... Ce temps me manque. J'aimerais pouvoir redevenir aussi proche de toi, Kai. Ne plus avoir de secret et que tu n'en ai aucun. ...Je voudrais retrouver mon meilleur ami.

* * *

**(1) XD C'est Ken! Ne, Zia?**

**J'ai décicé de vous l'dire! n.n Yu' n'est pas mourru... pour le moment! J'me s'rais fait tuer sinon! Héhé! Mais bon! X3 Prochain chap sera plutôt mouvementé! Y'aura Bry et Sergei! Rôôôh! Vous imaginez un peu la scène! **

**Prochain chap: _Vérité _(Combat, dispute et blessures... Et une 'tite scène Kuriy toute kawaii!)**


	8. Je rêves hein?

**Auteure: **Kawaii Clo... En gros, c'est moi:D

**Genre: **... étrange XD

**Style: **Angst/Dark/Romance/humor (Posez pas de question, y'a que moi qui puisse faire tout ça :3)

**Couple: **Kuriy (¬¬ KaiXYuriy... KaiXTala xP)

**Disclamer: **L'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartient pas.. une chance sinon la plupart des perso seraient morts xD

**Dédicace: **Bah... C'était à l'origine pour ma soeur, Chibi Zia... Alors je vais gardé la même dédicace, juste pour la traumatiser encore plus :D

**RAR ... oO même si personne qu'y avait laissé un review va relire**

**_Tia Dragons Mistress:_ **_Merci! Désolé de mettre la suite après... :regarde la date du dernier post: presque un an et demi... Mais elle est la, non? C'est l'important... Je crois XD Tout cas, tourlou!_

_**Bulma44: **Tu as aimé les flashbacks:) J'ai aimé les faire aussi. Kai est tellement mignon et tout perdu... Le pauvre lorsqu'il apprend que ses parents sont décédés dans l'incendit. Une chance, Super Yu le prend en main... malheureusement, Kai devient aussi expressif qu'une cuillère en plastique --' Pour ce qui est de Bry qui arrive losqu'il s'embrasse, j'y avais déjà pensé mais ce serait pour plus tard XD Il va faire une attaque cardiaque, c'est assuré! Mais il va BEAUCOUP s'énervé d'ici là... Dans ce chapitre la par exemple ;3 Il va devenir fou... et se faire humilier publiquement... Héhé..._

_**Ellen: **Je n'aurais pas tué Yuriy voyons! Enfin, si. Je l'ai déjà fais dans "Aurevoir"... Héhé. Mais ou aurait été le fun de le tuer maintenant:D Il va souffrir tant physiquement que moralement... Et son égo va prendre de méchant coup plus l'histoire va avancé XD Pour ta question à propos des médecins, c'est simple. Yuriy a été modifié génétiquement, alors il n'a pas eut ce genre d'effet secondaire. Ces effets auraient apparut sur un être humain normal, ce qui n'est pas son cas. Alors il n'est ni sourd, ni aveugle. Mais, il réagit mal aux médicaments... ;) T'as un spoiler la... Héhé! Chuuuut! C'est un p'tit secret. Aller, bizou!_

_**Bloody Queen: **xDD T'obsède avec l'image de Bry assayant de tuer Kai, hein? Tu seras servie dans ce chapitre la (o.o si tu le lis...) Et oui, il est TRÈS protecteur le p'tit Bryan... mais on l'aime bien comme ça, non:) C'est un cercle vicieux leur truc... Bry veut tué Kai, alors Yuriy s'énerve pour qu'il lui foute la paix, donc Kai fait chié Bry avec ca et ainsi de suite! XD Pauvre Sergei... Pogné avec une gang de même! J'espère qu'il sera arrêter c'te p'tit carrousel la! ;) Et Kai n'avoue pas à Yuriy qu'il l'aime pour deux petites raisons toute claire... 1. Il ne le sait même pas lui même XD C'est déjà pas mal comme raison! 2. Il a sa fierté le p'tit gars :3_

_Au fait, Chibi Zia n'est pas ma "vraie" soeur XD Et j'crois qu'elle préfère ca comme ça... Héhé... Je suis pas facile a vivre et j'ai un égo gros comme la terre:D Elle deviendrait folle! _

**_Kammy Ivanov:_ **_Merci pour le review:) T'as eut un p'tit problème? lol Le review a pas l'air complet... Bah, pas grave! C'est quand même un review:grins: Bizouuux!_

_**Hotashin: **Moi aussi j'ai aimé le Chibi Kai! Tout mignon! Le pauvre... arrivé a cet endroit de cette manière:( Pov chou! Mais c'est pas grave, héhé. Il est tombé sur Yuyu la-bas. Quoi de mieux pour remonter le moral que devenir le chien de poche de Yuyu:D Je me demande aussi_

**_Chibi Zia (JE T'AIIIME! XD): (oui, oui... j'te laisse en "gras" j'veux être sur que tu vois la réponse XD) Ken? OMFG... Yay! XD Ken Mèche rebelle sexy :D! Et non t'as jamais réussi ton défi... 8D T'es sensé avoué que j'te suis supérieure! C'était l'pacte! T'es owned la!_**

_**Et tu vois, je l'ai fais le chap! Vive Mr Nounours:D Ca prend vraiment que lui pour que Kai et Bry s'engueulent! Est-c'que j'ai besoin de spécifier que Yuriy et Sergei vont vraiment être traumatisé? T'imagine la tronche de Yu quand il va réaliser qu'un membre de son équipe à un OURS EN PELUCHE? XDDDD Hell yeah! Sergei survivra pas a ca... Surtout pas après la scène de la douche xD! J'vais trop me marrer en écrivant j'suis sure... Surtout que j'viens de finir le Dora à Kev et j'bouffe son SpongeBob! 8D Choco:heart:**_

_**Vio: **Nan, nan! Pas besoin du bazooka! O.O Il est vivant Yuriy! Je l'ai pas tué! Il va pas mourir, j'le juuuuure! quoique... Héhé! Anyway, si tu me tue... :D T'auras jamais la suiteuh! Alors tu peux pas:grins: Muahaha!_

_**St: **J'aime les flashbacks aussi! Il y en aura peut-être d'autre ;) Bizou!_

_**Fushicho: **:tousse: Voici la suite... Après 1 an et demi :sourire innoncent: J'étais en manque d'inspiration?_

_**Kaoru Kinomiya: **Merci pour le review :D Kiss!_

**Désolé d'avoir mis ce chapitre après 1 ans et demi XD Sincèrement! Et je planifiais même pas de l'écrire... mais je viens de le faire sur un coup d'tête après avoir relu mais ancien fic! 8D héhé!**

**Forgive Me**

**Chapitre 7 - Dites-moi que je rêve!**

**POV Yuriy (xD vous avez l'air d'aimer!)**

J'ai vécu le plus beau réveil de toute ma vie! Kai était à mes côtés, tenant ma main et lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux, il m'a sourit. Si, si! Je le jure! Ensuite, il m'a demandé si tout allait bien. Il était inquiet! Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de moi s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Je lui manquerais trop. Je manquerais à n'importe qui. **(1)** Héhé! Il m'a même apporter mon petit-déjeuner au lit et il a été jusqu'à me proposer un massa-

- T'as fini de rêvasser, Ivanov?

Bon... Okay. Je dois avoué. C'était un mensonge. Un très gros mensonge. Je vais vous raconter ce qui c'est réellement passé, mais attention aux oreilles sensibles! Je m'étais gentilement rendormis après avoir repensé à notre enfance et nos premières rencontres. Bien sur, Hiwatari a fini par se réveiller et remarquer que j'allais beaucoup mieux après tout, ce n'était qu'une -très grosse- migraine passagère. Bref, il a hurlé quelque chose qu'y ressemblait à un "**IVANOV! SALAUD! T'AVISES PLUS JAMAIS DE ME REFAIRE UNE PEUR DU GENRE!**" avant de lâcher brutalement ma main et de se lever d'un bond. Je peux affirmé que c'était horrible comme réveil. MAIS, il a avoué avoir eut peur pour moi... C'est déjà pas mal, non?

Héhé... Aurais-je _encore_ oublié de répondre au Seigneur Hiwatari? J'imagine. Il a encore ce doux regard meutrier au visage. C'est tellement mignon comme regard qu'on aurait presqu'envi de lui faire un groooos calin! Et oui, c'était un très gros sarcasme de ma part. **(2)** Il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à lui lorsqu'il est dans cet état la... quoique vaut mieux ne jamais se frotter à lui. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'image d'un chaton se frottant la tête sur ses cuisses dans la tête? Oh god... On m'avait avertit que mes médicaments étaient forts et pouvais engendrer des effets secondaires... mais ça? Depuis quand est-ce que je suis stupide à ce point? Je me croirais dans la tête de Bryan... Ew... No way. Reprend toi, Yuriy!

- Hm... Je rêvassais pas... Je pensais.

- Ah tiens, c'est nouveau ça!

... Retenez moi ou je l'étrangle! Je me sens RÉELLEMENT comme Bry' ces temps-ci! **(3) **Monsieur Hiwatari croit que son sarcasme va m'atteindre et qu'il est plus malin que moi? Eh bien c'est faux! Totalement erroné comme jugement. Je suis tout aussi brillant et... uh... Bref! Je peux très bien prouver que je suis cent fois meilleur que lui. Pas parce qu'il vient d'une famille-... Ohhh! Bien sur! Arme Ultime enclenchée.

- On a pas tous été dans un collège privés, _My Lord_. La plupart des gens ici ont du faire face à une éducation médiocre dans un abbaye paumée. Alors _désolé_ de ne pas pouvoir engager de grandes conversation philosophique avec vous.

Toucher, couler. Il va me tuer. Mais sa tête en vallait le peine. Il déteste qu'on lui rappelle son titre, c'est pas croyable. Héhé. Je suis mort.

- ...

Hoho... Il se lève... Il s'approche... Il lève le bras... Et il me... prend mon verre de lait! C'est quoi ce bordel?

- What the-...

**C'EST UN HOMME MORT!** Comment a-t-il pu oser? C'est froid, mouillé et dégeulasse. Je vais le tuer. C'est pas croyable hair quelqu'un à ce point! Je le hais. _Je le hais. **Je. Le. Hais!**_ Est-ce que c'est assez clair?

- Qu'est-c'qui ce passe ici, putain?

Bryan! Mon sauveur! Hiwatari est mort. Muahahaha! Il va se charger de lui et on retrouvera cet imbécil de japonais dans les rues de Russie. En morceaux! Ma vengeance sera TERRIBLE! Bon... Ce sera Bry' qui s'en chargera parce que je suis un peu dans l'impossibilité de commettre un meurtre côté santé.

- Ivanov a décidé de prend une douche... mais il n'a pas compris le principe encore. _Pauvre Yuriy! _La prochaine fois, va dans la salle de bain... Tu verras la cabine, tu entres. Après, tu n'as qu'à tourner les robinets et... HOP! de l'eau va couler sur ton corps et tu pourras te laver!

Mais pour qui il se prend celui la! Aller Bry', rages! Défoule toi! Fais quelque chose pour l'amour de Dieu! Remues-toi! Parfait, ouvre la bouche... Voila... Aller, parles!

- ... What the fuck?

... Quel imbécil! Il n'a rien de mieux à dire? Noooon! Bon, j'avoue que j'ai dis pareil tout à l'heure. Mais c'est pas une raison pour faire la même chose que moi! **(4) **D'accord, la scène doit être assez étrange. Hiwatari debout, un verre à la main et un regard innocent -comme s'il tentait d'enseigner quelque chose à un gamin de 3 ans-, et un sourire vraiment chiant au visage. Et moi, pauvre moi... dégoulinant de lait, dont je commence à croire qui était légèrement périmé. Ew...

- Hiwatari... T'as foutu quoi à Yuriy?

Okay. C'est vraiment un imbécil fini.

- Son verre de lait m'a tombé des mains et l'as aspergé... malheureusement, un terrible accident.

On a apparemment pas la même définition de _accident_. Salaud. Menteur. Sexy. Erf... Oubliez ca. Pas sexy. Il n'est -pas- sexy. Du tout.

- T'es mort. Je vais te tuer!

Et voila! Il me pique encore mes répliques... C'est lassant à la fin. Y'a pas plus original? Nooon! Quoique, si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre... Je voudrait me copié à tout prix pour atteindre cette merveilleuse perfection. Héhé! Mon égo tue!

- STOP!

Et voila... Ne manquait plus que Sergei! Nous sommes donc tous réunis dans cette cuisine au teinte de violet... oh god... qui c'est arrangé de la déco? Probablement le même connard qu'à l'hôpital. Le manque de gout est un vilain défaut... si c'est un défaut. Whatever!

- Sergei?

Oula! Brillante observation Bry'. Tu t'améliores de phrases en phrases... Quoique, je ne suis certainement pas mieux. _Je me parle à moi même dans ma tête! _Je suis rendu cinglé. Pas de doute.

- Bryan, éloignes toi d'Hiwatari... Et pour l'amour de dieu, baisse ton poing. Hiwatari, poses ce verre sur la table. Yuriy... Uh... va prendre une douche. C'est vraiment répugnant, le lait était périmé depuis 3 jours.

... Est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit 3 jours? Je vais être malade... Ew! Ce salaud m'a fait boire du lait périmé!

- Trois jours...!

Uh? Kai ne le savait pas non plus? Muahaha! Si je meurs, il va mourire aussi! Il en a bu lui aussi! Je vais l'ammené avec moi dans ma tombe. Peut-être pas dans _ma_ tombe, mais quand même. Je ne mourrerai pas seul.

- Bah ouais, je vous avais dit de ne pas en boire et de le jeter... 'pas d'ma faute si personne ne m'écoute jamais ici!

Sergei se marre bien la, hein! Sale traitre! Bryan a l'air de s'amuser autant depuis qu'il sait que Kai en a consommé aussi... Ces deux là sont pas possible... Bien sur, sur ces jolies paroles, mon trèèèès cher Sergei nous quitte. Je me demande ce qu'il fait de sa vie. Il est toujours dans leur chambre... Ew! Non, réflection faite. Je ne veux pas savoir.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- Oh non! Tu attends! Tu laisses la salle de bain libre.

Oh mais... Le p'tit Hiwatari serait-il sur le bord d'être malade? Muahaha! Il l'a cherché! Y'a pas d'autres mots. C'est de sa faute. Il s'occupe des repas, il aurait du s'en rendre compte. Alors si je veux aller prendre une bonne douche chaude, j'y vais. Point final.

- Non. Ton problème. Tu l'as chercher, Hiwatari. Endures.

- Pauvre Lord... Le cap'taine a parlé, tu vas devoir attendre.

- C'est pas _mon_ capitaine, Kuznetsov. Je fais c'que j'veux ici. C'est chez _moi_ de toute façon.

Il a un point. Mais mieux mourrir que de l'avouer et je suis certain que Bry' pense la même chose.

- J'ai une solution pour vous.

Sergei est déjà de retour? Eh... Il cache quoi derrière son dos? Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui en ce moment. Et puis, c'est quoi sa solution miracle?

- Hn?

Okay. C'était TRÈS étrange. Moi, Hiwatari et Bryan répondrent en même temps. En plus, c'était la classique "hn". Dites moi que c'est un trèèèès mauvais cauchemard et que je vais me réveillé d'une seconde à l'autre...

... Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je ne rêve pas. Ma vie est un cauchemard.

- Eh bien... Yuriy, vas prendre ta douche. Hiwatari, assis toi près d'bol au cas ou tu serais malade.

**QUOI? **C'est quoi cette _SOLUTION_ là? Hors de question que... que Hiwatari soit dans la salle de bain pendant que je me lave! Déjà qu'il m'a vu à poils hier matin... DAAAH! Ne pas rougir!

- T'ES SAUTÉ SERGEI!

Hoho... Bry n'apprécie pas non plus. Kai non plus apparemment. Tout le monde est contre. Parfait. Bien sur, on oublie Sergei. Le seul côté positif, c'est que maintenant je sais ce qu'il fait seul dans sa chambre. La drogue c'est pas bien, Sergei.

- Calmes-toi Bry'... En plus, Yuriy est encore faible -ET NE DIS PAS LE CONTRAIRE IVANOV!- alors s'il prend une douche trop chaude ou un truc du genre, il va s'évanouir. Et j'imagine mal la une des journaux demain : **_YURIY IVANOV, ex-champion du monde de Beyblade, c'est noyé dans sa douche hier matin!_**.

... Hello la réputation!

- Je vais tuer Hiwatari, ça va régler TOUS les problèmes!

En parlant de Kai, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien? Il fixe Sergei comme s'il venait de nous apprendre qu'il était enceinte. Ew. Je dois vraiment arrêter les trucs nasty en rapport avec celui-là. Ça me fait pas trop.

- Bry'... Si tu touches à un seul cheveux d'Hiwatari, Mr Nounours va payer. **(5)**

Au risque de me répèter... **WHAT THE FUCK?** C'est quoi _Mr Nounours_ et pourquoi Bry a l'air d'avoir envi d'se frapper la tête contre un mur...

- _Mr Nounours!_ C'est comme ça que tu l'as appelé!

Aparamment, Kai sait de quoi il s'agit... Je rêve ou il est complètement mort de rire? C'est quoi cette journée de fous... Y'a rien qui tourne rond ici. Même Sergei semble être sur le point de rire...

- Hn... J'étais jeune... et pis... ça me regarde!

Bryan qui sait pas quoi dire? Huhu... Pas normal.

- Pauvre p'tit Mr Nounours... il était sous ton lit hier, c'est moi qui l'est remis à sa place... sur ton oreiller.

Bryan est rouge de honte -au moins je suis pas le seul qui se fasse humilié ici. Mais c'est quoi c'bordel?

- Qui va m'dire c'quoi _Mr Nounours_?

- Oh... Tu sais pas Yuriy?

- DUH! Est-c'que j'ai l'air de savoir?

Ils sont vraiment tous cons ici... C'est pas croyable!

- _C'est Mr Nounours!_

**_UN OURS EN PELUCHE?_ (6)**

Dites moi que je rêve... Bryan Kuznetsov... a un ours en peluche qui s'appelle... Mr Nounours?

- C'est... pas c'que tu crois... Yuriy? T'as pas fâché, hein?

... IL EST UNE HONTE POUR MON ÉQUIPE!

- ... T'es un homme mort Kuznetsov. T'as 30 secondes pour aller te cacher sous ton lit avec ton ourson...

* * *

**(1) **Qui a dit que Yuriy avait un égo gros comme la terre? Vous avez pas honte? XD

**(2) **Ben suuuuur... tout le monde va croire ca

**(3) **Pov Bry XD Ils pensent tous qu'il est con et stupide... Erm... Dans le fond... :D

**(4) **C'est des clônes, hein 'moto! XD

**(5) **J'te l'avais dis 'moto-chan! XDDDDD MR NOUNOURS RUUUULZ!

**(6)**.:musique d'ambiance:. XD Yaaaay!

* * *

**Faut pas poser de question à propos de Mr Nounours! XD Gros inside avec ma soeur, Chibi Zia. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Sinan... désolé pour le GROOOS retard:( Je recommencerai pas, promis! Parole de scout.:tousse:. même si je suis pas scout... **

**Dans le prochain chapitre : la scène de la doucheuh :DDD Héhé... **

**Kisu!  
Clo ;)**


	9. Vengeance

**Auteure: **Kawaii Clo --' Moiiii!

**Genre: **Mmm... plutôt lost avec supçon de stupidité.

**Style: **Angst/Dark/Romance/humor (Les trucs dans le genre c'est de famille XD)

**Couple: **Kuriy

**Disclamer: **L'univers de Beyblade ne m'appartient pas.. Dommage... FANDOOOOM!

**Dédicace: **À ma très chère soeur que j'ai replongé dans le FANDOOOM! XD Je t'aime 'moto-chan! Je pouvais pas me ridiculiser seule ici sans toi, tu comprends:D Je sais que tu me remerciras plus tard, vivi!

**RAR ... J'ai eu des reviiiiews:D**

_**Ma p'tite soeur d'amour: **Je t'aimeuh! Et je sais que l'influence du choco n'est pas bonne pour moi... mais le choco est juste trop bon lui! XD Et en passant, tu n'as jamais deleté ton fic sur Mr Nounours:O Tu l'aimes trop pour ca voyons! Et vi, vi... Yu est présentement en overdose:D Il s'est fait battre toute sa vie, Balkov la violé, mais il a survécu. et PAF! Il se remet pas d'une pauvre petite drogue! XD Quel faible! En passant, je t'approuve totalement pour ce qui est du lait! Tu sais que j'ai la phobie d'avoir des motons dans mon lait? Ew! Suffit de bien serré les dents pour pas qu'ils passent:D_

_Au fait, j'ai une vie. ;D Stéphane! Maiiiiis... Je peux faire un tout p'tit effort pour toi et écrire! Et j'imagine que la plupart des chapitres seront POV Yu' XD À moins que tu veulles un autre POV... ce fic t'est entièrement dédié anyway!_

_P.S. J'ai eut 3 autres reviews! XD WTF?_

_**Lira.Hivatari. : **Salut! Tu lisais ma fic? Héhé! Bah merci:) Mais techiniquement, je n'ai rien eut pendant 1 an et demi... mis appart un très gros désintéressement vis-à-vis Beyblade. Et puis tout d'un coup, PAF! Le Fandom était de retour:D Alors je vais continué à délirer pour un bout de temps encore! _

_**Salima-chan : **Merci pour le review:) Et vi, Yuriy est tellement hot! Qui ne peut pas l'aimer? Awww! Mais bon, passons! Et pour ce qui est du chapitre avec Mr Nounours et le lait périmé, c'était sur un pur coup de tête! Et si tu aimes Mr Nounours, tu dois aller lire la fic de ma 'tite soeur, Chibi Zia. Ma soeur est dans ma liste de Favorites Authors alors tu n'as qu'a regarder... Mais j'me rappel plus du nom de la fic :S Désolé! Mais je crois que c'est un truc du genre "Dure, dure la vie..." sinon, c'est dans le summary!_

_**Gwenaelle : **Merci pour le review! ;) Tu viens de la France, hein?_

**Si quelqu'un d'entre vous veut lire un fic basé sur Mr Nounours, vous n'avez qu'à aller sur le compte de Chibi Zia! XD! Elle en avait écrit un. :D Je t'aime 'tite soeur (je compte pas te refaire de la pub non plus! XD)**

**Forgive Me**

**Chapitre 8 - Vengeance**

**POV Yuriy (:D toujours gardé une recette gagnante!)**

Je suis encore sous le choc... _un ours en peluche! _Bryan Kuznetsov, guerrier sans coeur et rempli de haine, a un putain d'ours en peluche qui s'appelle MR NOUNOURS! Plus je pense à ça, plus que je réalise que cet endroit n'est finalement pas l'appartement de Kai. C'est un asile! J'ai réfléchie et j'en suis venu à une conclusion. Depuis le début de ma vie, on me fait croire que je vis en Russie... MAIS ce n'est pas le cas! Depuis ma naissance, je suis soumis à une série de tests. Kai, Sergei ne sont pas de simples humains, ce sont des psychiatres! Mon esprit et celui de Bry' ont été envoyé dans un monde virutel, cet endroit! Mon corps doit présentement reposé dans une sorte de tombeau électronique super sophistiqué! Ce sont peut-être même des-...

_**C'EST FROIIIIID!**_

- Oops! Pardon Ivanov, j'avais "oublié"que t'étais sous la douche. _J'espère ne pas t'avoir dérangé... _**(1)**

Il a osé tiré la chasse! Hey minute... _ME DÉRANGER?_ Il va pas s'imaginer que j'étais en train de... DAH! NON! La honte! Je dois trouver une réponse intelligente et vite.

- Je pensais à Bry'...

_Oh shit! _Faite qu'il n'est pas entendu! Il va s'imaginer quoi là? Argh! Je ne ferai _JAMAIS_ rien de... uh... sexuel en pensant à Kuznetsov! Ew... **(2)**

- ... Je voulais pas savoir.

Peut-être que si je me cogne la tête assez fort sur la ciramique, je vais perdre connaissance? Ow. Non.

- C'est pas c'que j'voulais dire, Hiwatari.

Voilà, il est de retour dans le merveilleux monde su mutisme. Pauvre Docteur Hiwatari! Je garde toujours en tête ma théroie. C'est un psychiate _-plutôt sexy- _qui a pour mission de me faire devenir fou. Bon, je peux encore me sauver la face!

- Je pensais à Mr Nounours!

- Tes fantasmes de zoophile, gardes-les pour toi.

Quel con! Moi et une peluche dans un lit... héhé! NO WAY! Ew! Oh my fucking god... Bry' couche avec Mr Nounours... Qui est en haut? ARGH! _Je ne dois plus jamais repenser à ça! _Je me dégoute! C'est pas possible! S'il vous plait! Je veux pas ravoir cette image là en tête! J'aimerais encore mieux Bry' et Sergei... Okay. Non. Je ne veux plus jamais imaginé Bry' avec quoique ce soit. C'est trop traumatisant.

- Je n'suis PAS zoophile! Si je suis silencieux c'est parce que j'me disais que TU étais un psychiatre et-... Okay. Oublie ça.

- Un... psychiatre?

J'hallucine ou sa voix a _-presque- _l'air amusée? Le grand Kai Hiwatari trouverait ça drôle? Il a peut-être consommé de mes médicaments, qui sait?

- Oué! Je suis entouré de gens qu'y veulle me rendre fou!

- Tu l'es déjà, Ivanov. C'est pas du nouveau.

Ohhh... Mais Monsieur c'est adossé à la porte coulissante de la douche, uh? Héhé. Il va regretter. Premièrement, remettre l'eau glacée. Je vais m'y habitué tout-à-l'heure, j'ai juste été surpris. Deuxièmement, HOP! ouvrir la porte coulissante! Troisièmement, attraper Kai pour ne pas qu'il se fracasse le crâne sur la ciramique. Et dernièrement, le plaquer contre le mur en lui retenant les mains pour ne pas qu'il m'étrangle.

- **JE VAIS TE TUER, IVANOV!**

- Awww! Calmes toi Kai! La rage, c'est pas bon pour ta santé.

Dès que je le lâche, il m'arrache les tripes. Mieux vaut le retenir! Encore heureux que je sois plus fort... je tiens légèrement à ma vie et mon égo ne survivrait pas si il me tuait... Uh... Whateva. **(3)**

- Je t'_ordonne _de fermer l'eau et d'me lâcher!

- Ohhh... Lord Hiwatari deviendrait-il comme Voltaire?

- Lâches-moi! _T'es complètement nu, j'te signale!_

Ah ouais. Je suis complètement à poils. J'aurai honte plus tard, là je m'amuse trop. C'est que le petit a l'air d'être vraiment mal à l'aise. Il a les yeux fermés et essaie de se libérer par tous les moyens.

**BANG!**

What the-...

- Yuriy! Est-c'qu'il t'a tué?

Oh non... Bryan... Il a entendu Kai gueulé qu'il me tuerait. À voir le visage d'Hiwatari, il redoute fortement le moment que Bry va remarquer que la porte de la douche est _ouverte _et qu'il est à _l'intérieure. _Je n'ai qu'un mot à rajouter... ça va saigner.

- **YURIY, QU'EST-C'QUE TU FOUS AVEC HIWATARI SOUS LA DOUCHE?**

Je devrais chercher une solution mais je suis encore sous le choc. Bry a attrapé Kai par le bras et la plaquer dans un mur. Il est violent! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire à lui si j'ai trainer Kai sous la douche, uh? Dites le moi parce que j'en ai aucune idée. Mais bon, pu le temps de réfléchir. Je dois absolument l'arrêter avant qu'il le tue.

- _Kuznetsov, lâches-le. C'est un ordre. _**(4)**

J'y crois pas... Il m'a vraiment obéit! Muahaha! Réflexion faite, il l'a juste lâché. Pauvre Kai... Kuznetsov lui a balancé un coup de poing _-assez puissant- _dans l'oeil. C'est maintenant mon tour d'entrée en scène. Premièrement, prendre Bryan par le collet et l'repousser brutalement sur le mur d'en face. Deuxièmement, m'assurer que Kai est toujours conscient... Ow. Son oeil est déjà très enflé.

- Ça va, Kai?

- Ç'va...

Troisièmement, me mettre une serviette autour de la taille. J'm'en fous d'être nu devant Kai, c'est pas la première fois, mais devant Bry' ça me tente pas trop. Quatrièmement, donner une violent coup de pied dans l'estomac de ce cher Kuznetsov. Et dernièrement, lui lancer un regard qui veut clairement dire que je vais m'occuper de lui plus tard.

- ... J'te comprend pas Yuriy...

Je vais l'ignorer pour le moment... C'est mieux pour sa santé mentale.

- Tu viens Kai?

- Uh? Ah... ouais. J'arrive.

Et voilà, je m'en vais dans ma chambre avec Kai... dont c'est aussi la chambre. Whatever. Il me regarde d'une manière étrange c'est peut-être aussi le fait que son oeil droit soit tellement enfflé qu'on le voit à peine qu'y est étrange. Kuznetsov n'y est réellement pas allé de main morte. Le salaud... Il a vraiment osé frappé Kai.

- Yuriy... Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

Il parle de quoi la? De la douche?

- Bah... Vengeance pour les deux fois que tu m'as fais des coups chiants.

- C'est pas de ça que j'parle.

Il parle de quoi alors? Du fait que je l'ai défendu?

- Si c'est à propos de Bryan, c'est parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de te défoncer l'oeil. **(5)**

- T'avais pas plus de raison d'le kicker dans le ventre, uh!

Okay. Il veut faire le malin. Je réponds quoi à ça? J'ai juste réagi de la sorte parce que... uh... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'ai pas apprécier de le voir se faire étrangler par l'autre imbécile. Habituellement, quand Bry essaie de tuer quelqu'un je le laisse faire... C'est un truc inné chez lui. Faut pas trop le contrarié quand il est dans cet état. Mais la, c'était hors de question qu'il tue Hiwatari.

- S'il t'aurait tué... Avec qui j'aurais pu m'engueulé?

- Hn.

Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécié ma réponse. Il s'attendait à quoi? Raaah! J'ai hâte de sortir de cet enfer.

* * *

**(1) **Mmm... pervers:D 

**(2) **Roooh... Yu' est trop difficile! Il est hot Kuzy:D

**(3) **Yu, Yu... Tu ne survivrais pas non plus... .:secoue désespérément la tête:.

**(4) **Ouuuh... Abus de pouvoir de la part de Yu ;P

**(5) **C'est tellement romantique dis de cette façon... Awww!

* * *

**Un p'tit chapitre... Mais avec la scène de la douche et un Bry protecteur. Il va y avoir un vrai combat plus loin... :P et Bry va en faire parti... Héhé! Bizou! **


End file.
